The Girl With Gastly Eyes
by glancesherlock
Summary: Violet Lestrade's lung condition has always made her weary of exploring the world. But when her father is kidnapped by a criminal organization with which he has secret ties to, she must embark on a journey, leaving her familiar, safe home behind. To do this, she must unravel the mystery of her father's past and overcome many adversities if she is to ever see him again.
1. Chapter 1- The County Fair

When Violet's father opened the door, he found her lounging on her bed, head propped up on a pillow, and deeply engrossed in a book on protists. She had just reached the cell wall composition of diatoms when he burst into her room.

"Violet?"

Violet reluctantly allowed the book to slide slowly down to her chest so that she could see him over the pages. Her father was tall, not very muscular or skinny, just a normal Average Joe. She was pleased to note that heredity had taken pity on her and had given her her mother's looks. She was pretty and lean- same as Violet. Well, Violet might not always have believed she was a pretty as her mother. She had also inherited her mother's light, wavy brown hair. It was quite the contrast against her father's messy black mop.

"Yes, Father?"

"Were you planning on going with me to the county fair?"

Violet frowned. The county fair was for people who enjoyed eating overpriced, greasy food, going on dizzying rides, and the proceeding on vomiting their food on unfortunate passerbys. And there was always the promise of screeching children and the foul rank from the Taurus and Ponyta stables.

Her hesitation to give an answer was making her father impatient. "Well?"

She put on my best poker face smile. "I'm sure it'll be fun."

"I can tell you don't mean it."

"Well..."

"Violet." He said her name in a sigh. This meant that a lecture was sure to follow. Violet made herself comfortable. "Believe me when I say that I love that you spend so much time for your education, but... perhaps it's time for a break from the books, sweetie. Summer vacation's almost over, and all you've done is read and work in the garden. Doctor said your lungs are getting stronger. You don't have to stay inside so much anymore."

"Yeah, I know."

"There's a world outside this house, you know."

"I'll go out and do stuff next week."

"That's what you say every week."

"But Father, I've already seen the world; it's on that map on my wall. In fact, I have an entire atlas with-"

"Violet!"

"_Slloooooooww…_"

Violet sat up on my bed in time to see her father's Slowpoke drag itself into the room. It plopped onto her father's feet and let its mouth open so that it made a dumb little expression. Violet raised my eyebrow; it was odd seeing Slowpoke move around. It mostly lounged on the rug in the living room, yawning and moaning quietly. She often wondered if the poor thing was capable of any sort of thought process.

Her father sighed again. "I understand that this is going to be a transition, but if you're getting better then I'd love to see you start going out and having fun."

"I have plenty to entertain me in here."

"I know, but at least tonight, could you please go out and do something? Besides, it's been ages since you and I did something together outside of the garden."

When Violet was born, the doctor had reported that she had been born with damaged lungs. No one could pinpoint what had happened, but parts of her lungs were replaced with scar tissue that contracted her wind pipes. All her life she had taken prescription drugs to keep them open. The doctor had advised Violet from taking part in too much activity, so most of Violet's life was spent inside the house, particularly her room, where she was either doing chores or reading. She hardly ever read fictional books. Most of her library consisted of books about the botany and the microscopic world, something that fascinated her to no end. However, when Violet turned eleven, the doctor said that she needed more fresh air. So he suggested that she and her father start a vegetable garden. She used it to study how plants react in different soil types, and what conditions were best for the most satisfying crop. Soon flowers were added around the house, as well as an apple tree in the back yard.

She loved those times in the garden with my father, but... the country fair was never the most exciting thing for her. Besides, she was _sure _her father would want to—

"Come on, we can go later tonight to watch the Pokémon battles."

There it was. To Violet, Pokémon battles were a bore. She could see why there was such a huge hype over them, but she just didn't see the point.

"Father, you know how I feel about those."

"I know, but could you at least humor me for just one night? Please, Violet."

She sighed. He'd pulled out the big guns. Violet may be an asocial Beedrill who would rather associate herself with plants than human beings, but there's hardly a thing she wouldn't do for her father. Something he knew only too well.

"Fine. I'll go, but only if we record that documentary about cell mitosis. It's supposed to be on tonight."

He chuckled. "We can watch it during breakfast. Don't forget to take your medicine before we leave." With that, he scooped up Slowpoke and left his daughter's room, closing the door quietly behind him. A few seconds later Violet heard Slowpoke's dopey groan as it dawned on him that he had just been carried away.

Violet didn't return to her book, but instead swung her legs over the side of the bed and took a bottle of pills off of her dresser. As she swallowed one, she heard the springs on her bed creak. Her Teddiursa had jumped onto it.

"Hey, Teddi." She scratched the little Pokémon's ear. She may not have had an interest in Pokémon battles, but that didn't mean she didn't like Pokémon. Her father had given Teddi to her as a present for her tenth birthday. She guessed that he had hoped she would become a trainer like he used to be, but Teddi had become a pet more than anything.

Violet sat down on her bed, and Teddi snuggled up next to her. A necklace dangled from Teddi's neck- a black cord with a seashell for a charm. It had come from a small collection of seashells that Violet had compiled during a short vacation to Seaform Islands.

"Did you hear we're going to the fair?" Violet asked.

Teddi let out an excited "_Ursa!_"

"What do you think, Teddi? You think it sounds fun?"

"_Ursa!_"

Violet smiled. She walked over to her door and leaned out, calling to her father. "Hey, can we take Teddi with us?"

"Only if you keep a close eye on her!"

"_Ursa! Teddiursa!_" Teddi jumped excitedly on the bed. Violet couldn't help but giggle. At least one of them would have fun there.

The fair was just as Violet imagined it would be- crowded with people and Pokemon, all talking loudly and bumping into each other. Children filled themselves up with sugary death-food and let out their hyper dispositions on the rides, only to endure an energy crash an hour later.

Violet ran into a few people from her school that she talked with for a while. Kids came up to her asking if they could pet Teddi. But for the most part she was fine just sticking with her father. However, there was one character that she was pleased to run into. She found him in line at the concessions, ordering a Donphan Ear, and her father immediately walked up to greet him.

"Professor Elm!" Her father's voice can really boom when it wanted to. The professor jumped at the sound of it and whipped around to see him advancing with a hand outstretched. "Good to see you here!"

"Oh, Val!" Elm relaxed and shook Val's hand. "Always a pleasure. And Violet, nice to see you as well. Looking forward to the monthly report."

There_ was _one other thing Violet did outside of the house besides school and gardening. Once a month, she would pack up what soil samples and cell slides she had gathered and take them to Professor Elm's laboratory in order to better examine them with his equipment. He'd been helpful in her plant research. He had given her tips and hints on how to better her garden and often pointed her in the right direction when she was stumped. On more than one occasion he'd offered Violet a job as his assistant, which she would have accepted if not for two reasons. The first being that he's a Pokémon professor, and she knew she would have been more exposed to that instead of plants. The second...

"I've only come to watch a couple Pokémon battles. After that, I want to head back to my work. See, I found an egg in the nest of two Sentrets a couple weeks ago, and I've brought it to my lab for research. I'm currently studying the embryo in order to distinguish Pokémon development from one species to another. It's really quite fascinating- more so than I dare say anything Professor _Oak_ has worked on. I'm _sure_ those money baggers at the university are_ sure _to be more interested in my work than his new development on the Pokédex, which, _surely_, is a great accomplishment on his part, _but_ considering that no research has been done previously on Pokémon embryos, my findings are_ sure _to blow them away."

He never knows when to shut up.

"By the way, Violet, did I ever tell you about how I made the discovery that Pokémon hatch from eggs? Well, _technically_ it was Mr. Pokémon who... well, he developed the _theory_, but _surely_ I was the one who-"

"Professor, I believe your Donphan Ear is getting cold."

"Huh?" I think he had completely forgotten he was even holding the pastry in his hands. "Oh! Yes, well, I'd better go and get a good seat for the Pokémon battles. Excuse me, Violet, Val."

"Enjoy yourself, Professor." My father waved happily after Elm as he left, then peered over at me. "See, that's what happens when you stay inside all day."

"Don't worry. I still have _some_ grasp of proper social interaction."

"Yeah, _now_ you do. But just wait until you're hunchbacked and pale, and working for those 'money baggers at the university.'" He imitated Professor Elm's voice for the last part.

"Shut up! That's not funny."

"You're smiling, though."

"Whatever."

Just then the loudspeaker squealed and cracked. A voice came out of the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, at this time the stadium doors are opening! So take your seats to enjoy New Back Town's annual Pokémon Battle Tournament!"

Val turned to Violet. "Hey sweetie, could you go save us a couple seats? I'm gonna get us something. You want anything? Popcorn? Candy apple?"

"Just get me a thing of fries."

"Alright."

Violet watched as Val went over to the concession stand. Despite what she said before, she was glad she had come to the fair with him. At that moment she decided to do more things with him. Maybe she'd ask if he wanted to start going on walks with her.

"Okay Teddi, let's go ...Teddi?" Violet's heart stopped for a moment. Teddi had been standing right next to her a moment ago... hadn't she?

"Teddi!" Violet whipped her head around and searched the crowd. She moved past people, pushing her way through the throng of people heading for the stadium. "Teddi!"

"_Teddi-Ursa!_"

Violet gasped. She turned her head towards the sound and saw Teddi taking a piece of cotton candy from a man. He must have been in his mid twenties with dark red hair that stuck out on either side of his head. He wore all black except for the red T-shirt that peaked out from beneath his jacket. A pair of goggles rested above his forehead.

"Oh thank God." Violet rushed over to the man and her Pokémon. Teddi beamed when she saw her owner and swallowed the cotton candy whole.

"Does this Teddiursa belong to you?" The man asked. His voice was smooth and collected.

"Yes, sir." Violet picked up Teddi and held her close to her chest. "Thank you for finding her."

"Don't mention it." He popped a piece of cotton candy in his mouth. He looked as though he was ready to walk away, but he did a double take when he looked at Violet's face.

"My apologies," he said coolly. "Do you happen to wear contacts?"

"Oh, no." Violet chuckled slightly. "My eyes were born this color."

"Interesting. I've never seen anyone with purple eyes before." He stared intently at her irises with his own dark eyes. To Violet, it seemed as though he was calculating something in his head. It unnerved her.

"I... I get that a lot." She gave another courtesy laugh, but this time with an involuntary hint of unease.

"Hm." He ate another piece of cotton candy and turned to leave. As he did so, he gave her a little wave. "Enjoy the fair."

"Um..." Violet lowered her voice to a whisper. "Okay..." A rush of goose bumps tickled her back. Something about that man and the way he spoke had been... odd. It wasn't in the usual small-town manner. Maybe he was from the city?

"Oh crap! We have to get seats!" She pushed the man to the back of her mind and headed over to the stadium.

As usual, Violet found the battles boring, but she tried to get invested. While a Murkrow was battling a Kadabra, she asked her father why the Kadabra wasn't using any psychic moves. He said that Murkrow as a dark type and thus impervious to psychic attacks. When she asked why, he said he didn't know. This didn't satisfy her.

She turned her attention to Teddi, who was sitting on her lap, enjoying the crowd and occasionally paying attention to the battles. Violet fed her some fries.

"You're going to make her fat," said Val.

"She's not a battling Pokémon. She's allowed to be spoiled." She poked her father's extended stomach. "Besides, it's not like you can talk!"

"Hey now, my belly is solid as a rock."

"Correction: your _beer belly_ is as solid as a rock."

Val chuckled. "Guess I can't argue with that one."

The tournament continued, and with every round of battles Violet's attention became more and more divided. Her mind drifted from the small stadium to her garden back home and to the context of that book she had been reading. She almost wished she had brought it, but doing so would have disappointed Val. Still, she couldn't wait to get home and finish that chapter on the characteristics of diatoms.

"_URRRRR!_"

Teddi's cry jolted Violet from her thoughts. The little Pokémon was holding her stomach, moaning and squirming.

"What's wrong, Teddi?"

"I told you she would get a stomachache."

"I'll take her to the bathroom."

"Give her some water, see if that helps."

Teddi clung to Violet's shirt as she was carried down the steps of the bleachers. Had Violet been paying the slightest bit of attention, she wouldn't have run into the man walking up the stairs in front of her. Their collision threw her off balance, but he caught her arm in time before she fell.

"Thank you! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention..." Then she saw who it was- the red headed man from earlier. "Oh!"

"It looks like your Teddiursa's having a bad time." His voice awakened the same unease in Violet that it had before. He had spoken a little too calmly.

"Y-yeah, she's not feeling good. I'm taking her to the bathroom."

"By all means, do. Looks like bringing her to the fair was a bad idea."

"Yeah, guess so." Violet brushed passed the man as quickly as she could. She couldn't put her finger on why, but he was really beginning to bother her. He wasn't dressed like a local at all. Was he visiting anyone, possibly? He didn't seem to be with anyone. A groan from Teddi made her push the red-headed man to the back of her mind.

There was no one in the ladies' room when she reached it. She set Teddi, still moaning but quieter than before, on the counter. She turned on the sink and Teddi began to drink her fill.

Suddenly, the air in the bathroom became very cold. It was as though someone had opened up a giant freezer and didn't close the door. In the next instance, Violet felt a... precense. Someone else was in the bathroom. But that was impossible. All the stalls were empty. It was just her and Teddi, wasn't it?

The voice. It came from nowhere and yet everywhere. Violet heard it from all sides of her, as well as in her head.

_Run!_


	2. Chapter 2- Tension

Violet rarely screamed. But when this voice arose from nowhere, exclaiming this single word, she let out a loud and horrid shrill. Teddi began to panic, and combined with her continued stomach ache, she began to cry.

Whipping her head around wildly, Violet called out, "Hello?! Is there anyone here?" There was someone there. She knew it. She could _feel_ it. It was so bizarre. The voice sounded as though someone had shouted while standing right next to her, yet it had been in her head!

Teddi reached out for Violet the way a toddler reaches for its mother. Violet held the little Pokémon close and continued to look around.

"Violet!" The door swung open. It was Val. In an instant the room warmed up and the presence Violet had felt was gone. "I heard you scream. Are okay?"

"Yeah." At the sight of her father, Violet allowed herself to calm a little. "I just..." _Heard a voice in my head? Better not tell him that._ "I almost tripped on soap."

"Oh." Val looked over his shoulder. He himself looked a little unnerved. Violet furrowed her brow. "I was just coming to get you. We're going home."

"Really? The tournament's not over."

"It- it's fine. None of the trainers I'm rooting for are winning, and Teddi doesn't feel well, so let's just- just go."

Violet nodded and followed Val out of the bathroom.

The ride home in Val's truck was long and awkward, despite Val's speeding, which he claimed was due to Teddi's stomachache. Besides this statement, he didn't speak or look at Violet. He only kept his eyes forward, never checking his mirrors. He ever ran a stop sign.

"Father, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just concentrate on Teddi."

His white-knuckle tight grip on the steering wheel suggested otherwise.

Violet stared out the window. Out of everything, it was her father's behavior that made her the most apprehensive. Val never lost his nerve. Ever. She tried to make sense of everything that was happening, and why it was occurring all at once. That voice, Teddi's stomach, her father uncharacteristically on edge, the red-haired man...

Somehow, she blamed him. It was impossible for her to describe, but in the back of her mind, she felt as though he was the cause of all this confusion. A hot feeling of fear and nerves welled inside her. What was happening?

"Get Teddi to the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute. Need to make a phone call."

They were home. Finally! Clutching Teddi closely, she made her way inside the house. She figured Teddi needed to throw up, so she positioned her Pokémon over the toilet and rubbed her back gently.

"It's okay, Teddi. Just let it all come out. You'll feel better."

Val's hushed voice flowed in from the kitchen. Violet couldn't understand what he was saying, but his tone sounded urgent and hurried.

Then Teddi vomited. Copious amounts of French fry fragments and chunks of other unknown foods shot out of Teddi's mouth into the bowl. Violet gagged from the smell. She might just puke herself.

"Good job, Teddi! Feel better?"

Teddi nodded and fell backward, grateful to finally relieved of her pain.

Something in the toilet bowl caught Violet's eye. She had to do a double take and rub her eyes to be sure what she was seeing was real. But it was.

Teddi had thrown up a tiny little orb. And it was... blinking.


	3. Chapter 3- Watch By Night

For a moment, Violet could only stare. Somehow, this... this _thing!_ This little blinking round object felt like the source of everything that had been happening. But _why?_ Here and now, in this place and time- why was something happening?

_Yes... why?_

The voice again.

"F-father!" She had to clear her throat, but Violet found her own voice. "Teddi threw up something weird. It's blinking."

"What?" Val's heavy, hurried footsteps carried him into the bathroom. As he looked into the toilet bowl, his face paled.

"Go to your room."

"Father, what is going on—"

"I said go to your room." He flushed the toilet and left as let the room. "Take Slowpoke and Teddi with you and lock your door."

"But, Father—"

"DAMMIT, VIOLET!" His voice thundered through the whole house and Violet jumped at his sudden change of volume. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw the mirror shake. NOW!"

Violet grabbed Teddi without another word. She found Slowpoke asleep in his odd place by the linen closet and went to her room. Val's outbreak suddenly made her feel very small and hurt. He never yelled at her, even when she made him angry. She sat slowly down on her bed and clutched a pillow. Today, she had met a man who had strangely unnerved her, she was hearing voices in her head, her Pokémon threw up a blinking gumball (or at least that's what it looked like), and her father wouldn't explain any of it to her. What the hell?!

_I'm sorry._

"Stop talking to me!" Violet forced it out in the angriest whisper she could muster between her teeth.

Violet sat there, contemplating everything that had happened. She thought that maybe Val was out there, making that red-haired man leave, eliminating the voice- fixing everything so that it reverted back to its normal state.

She laid down on her bed, still cuddling her pillow. Teddi curled up next to her to give her some comfort. Before she knew it, she was crying. Tears of fear, confusion, and anger at her father for leaving her in the dark dripped down her face. She absentmindedly stared at her bookshelf, wondering which one of them would give her an escape into her familiar world of protists and fungi. The idea of reading any of them did not bring her solace. Instead, she drifted off- half-asleep, half-awake, and completely exhausted.

Val Lestrade stormed out of his house, gun case in hand, and more afraid and furious than he had been in over fourteen years. When he saw Moran bump into Violet in the bleachers, it was all he could do not to rise from his seat and charge the man. How had Moran found him? Why had he approached Violet? How _dare_ he impede on his life! How _dare_ he talk to his daughter!

Val approached his truck and carefully set the gun case down in the bed. He didn't want to have to use this, but Val Lestrade was a desperate man. For over fourteen years, he thought he had rid himself of that horrible organization. He and Maria left everything they knew to begin a new life with their little daughter. Once Maria left, Violet was all he had left. He couldn't risk anything happening to her- his little angel of a scientist. He thought of her face when he had yelled at her... He would make it up to her somehow. He would tell her everything. From now on, no more secrets. She was the only thing that had made losing Maria livable. He couldn't lose her at any costs. He couldn't let them take her away from him.

He would give his own life if he had to.

Then something caught his eye. The back tire looked flat. He knelt down to get a closer look. It had been sliced! Val gasped. They had just gotten home! How could they have acted so quickly?! They had followed him and Violet home, those bastards! But why don't they strike now? Why? They knew where he and Violet lived now, the tracker inside Teddi made him sure of that. Bastards. Val would have to hold down the fort. He grabbed his gun case and went back into the house, making a point to lock both the handle and deadbolt. He opened all the shades and blinds in the house. He didn't want any surprises.

Val wondered if he should just walk Violet to the neighbor's house. No, bad idea. He barely knew the neighbors, and he didn't want strangers involved. Besides, it was getting dark fast. What if they were attacked on the way there? He thought of his friend Zack. He lived just down the road and knew about Val's passed experience. He had confided in him while they drank after watched the game once. Val picked up the phone. Zack only lived pretty close. He'd be able to help.

The phone rang... again... and again. No answer. Val drummed his fingers on the countertop with great impatience. He had to get Violet away from here!

"Hey, you've reach Zack. Leave a message."

"Zack, as soon as you get this, call me back and drive over here. It's Moran. He's here. He slashed our tires. Whatever he's got with him, it's got some sharp claws. Hurry dammit!"

He hung up, feeling more apprehensive than before. Zack's house was twenty minutes from here. Add that to how long it would take him to check his messages... it might be too late.

Val opened his gun case and loaded his rifle. He moved the armchair so that it faced the front door and he sat, staring, every now and then he would check the other windows, just to be sure.

No one was going to hurt his little girl.

When Violet came back to her senses, it was pitch dark outside, despite the fact it was only an hour later. Once the sun starts to set, it sets quickly.

Violet sat up. Teddi was asleep next to her, and Slowpoke had found a comfortable place at the foot of the dresser to take a snooze. Taking ginger steps, Violet walked towards the door. She carefully undid the lock, and turned the handle before pulling it, as to make as little noise as possible. Upon opening the door, she entered a dark and seemingly empty house. At least, it felt empty. Empty and unwelcoming. She never felt so out of place in her own home.

Violet slowly crept down the hallway and peaked around the corner. Val was sitting in his armchair with his back straight up, eyes forward, like a soldier at attention. In his hands he grasped his hunting rifle. He looked like a statue with a fuse- the tiniest spark might set him off.

"Go to bed, Violet."

Violet jumped. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Violet, just go back to your room. I'll come get you in a couple hours."

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"I can't be distracted right now. I promise I'll tell you everything in the morning, but please for right now, just go to your room."

"I can't be in the dark like this. It isn't fair!"

Val's cell phone rang. He pounced upon it like a Persian leaps upon a Pidgey.

"Zack, what the hell? I left that message over an hour ago!"

Though Zack's voice was muffled, Violet could still make out little of what he said.

"I'm sorry, Val. ...at the game with Alice. I'll... half hour. ...your tires?"

"Just hurry up!"

"Okay. Hang tight."

Val hung up.

Violet still lingered at the hallway. "What was that about?"  
"Violet, I'm not going to tell you again."

"Just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Do not raise your voice to—"

CRASH

The glass sliding door in the kitchen shattered. A brown creature, which seemed to have broken the glass with its foot, leapt into the house. It was followed closely by a black Pokémon with large front claws, and a giant green bug with scythes for arm.

"VIOLET, RUN!"

The first gunshot went off. The noise stunned Violet and made ears ring. She stood transfixed from shock for a moment, only awakened when she saw the giant bug lunge at her. Violet screamed and turned back for her room, but too late! It crashed into her and forced her to the floor. The Pokémon towered over her, pinning her down. One of its scythe arms was aimed at her menacingly. The hungry look in its eye terrified her.

"_Scyther_..."

Another gunshot. The Scyther disappeared, flung to the side faster than Violet could decipher what had happened. Violet stood, and all at once everything slowed to a near halt, and the split moment she had to absorb everything that was happening became a lifetime.

Val was in the action of lowering his gun. Sneasel and Hitmonlee charged after him. Their faces donned expression of malice and viciousness. They meant to destroy. Violet panicked. She couldn't leave him. Not her father. He had let his guard down to save her. She reached out to him, just as a haze of purple fog begin to form around her feet. She felt the same presence she had in the fairground bathroom. _What now?!_

Hitmonlee's foot met with Val's back, knocking him forward. The gun was forced from his hand as he fell.

"Father!"

She ran to him, but her pace seemed to be slowed by the fog. It raised high in front of her, blocking her from her house, the chaos, and most of all, from her father. She felt a tug at her back, pulling her gently, yet quickly away from her house. Oddly, Violet found herself allowing the presence to take her freely. For a moment, she was in two places at once- in a forest and in her home, yet she was in neither of these places. Then she was in a forest, in a small clearing. She looked around wildly, calling out for her father. The purple haze reappeared, and she began to grow oddly tired... exhausted, even. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, staring up at the starry night sky that shown through the canopy of the forest. The haze lined her vision. It comforted her. She forgot all about her father and the gun and the Scyther. Nothing mattered now except sleep.

_I'm sorry_. It was the voice. _I made a promise that I would keep you safe. But I could not do the same for your father._

_ Who are you?_

The haze floating above her began to concentrate. A black orb formed, followed by two large white eyes, and a mouth. Two fangs peaked out of the corners. The haze flowed about it like a purple fire.

_ My name is Uryu._

_I know you..._

But from where? She had seen this face, but it was long ago during an ancient scene in her life that she had long forgotten. An old, familiar dream from somewhere...

_ Then may we meet again._

The world became darkness.


	4. Chapter 4- Gone

When Violet seeped back into consciousness, it was still night time. She stared at the stars with an uncanny interest. Her mind was still under the spell of that foreign, familiar face... She knew this creature, whatever it was. It was a part of her, and yet she could not explain why.

Maybe she was crazy. Maybe she had gone insane, and this creature was a figment of her imagination. It wasn't a possibility to be ruled out lightly.

Val.

The scene she had left earlier came rushing back to her mind. She sprung up, almost fainting from the sudden rush of blood and motion. Her father! She had to save her father! But where was the house?! She spun in a circle, finding herself slightly disoriented from a lack of direction. The forest seemed dark and endless. What if she was miles from her home!

There! She could see the light her back porch. There was no mistaken it. The light created the silhouette of an apple tree. _Her_ apple tree! She ran towards it, desperate to see her father's face, safe and sound. As she approached the house, a pit in her stomach told her that she would not find her father there. Or, even if he was, those Pokémon were there as well. She refused to believe it, however true she knew it to be.

The glass door was completely shattered, and it gave made the whole place appear strange and dangerous to Violet. Nonetheless, it was through here that she entered her own house, just as the intruders had. She might as well have been an intruder, for this did not look like her home.

It was pitch dark, and it felt empty, but Violet couldn't help but whisper, "Father?" in hopes of hearing him answer. Only silence greeted her. After some hesitation, she turned on the kitchen light.

Chairs and papers and household items had been thrown everywhere. It was evident there been quite a scuffle. Violet surveyed the wreckage, trying to imagine what had happened. She knew Val had shot that Scyther. Was it...?

Her answer lied in a heap in the hallway. The bloodied carcass of the Scyther was stiff and unnatural looking. One of its blade-like arms was leaned against the wall, and it almost stuck straight up. A dark hole dug into the middle of its chest; no doubt this was where Val had shot it. But what horrified Violet the most was its eyes. They were staring off into the abyss, still angry and spiteful as if it was prepared to return from the grave and strike at her.

The sight of it all made her weak. Her home was in disarray, her father was gone, and all that was left to show for it was a dead Scyther and little splatters of blood. All her anxiety and panic rose from her stomach to her throat, and back down to her lungs. She clutched her chest and fell to her knees. It was becoming so hard to breathe... This had happened before, but not for three years. She was having an attack! Of all the times for it to happen, why now?

Her inhaler. It would open up her windpipe just long enough for her to call 911. She _had_ to get her inhaler! Violet made a sorry attempt to stumble down the hall, but her chest hardened and she wheezed. She could barely get any air in.

"_Teddi! Teddi! Ursa! Ursa!_" Teddi was in absolute panic, scratching on Violet's bedroom door. She could sense the danger her owner was in. If only she could reach the door handle, then Violet could tell her to fetch her inhaler.

Violet was five feet from the door. All she had to do was open it. She reached out to the doorknob. "Teddi... h-help. Ted-HUUGH!" With another giant wheeze, Violet fell to the floor. She shook, struggling to get a breath of air in, but her wind pipe was almost completely closed up. It wouldn't be long now.

Violet wasn't sure of when he got there, but suddenly she saw Zack's face looking down on her, a mask of fear and concern donned his expression. He flipped her over on her side, and attempted to perform CPR on her. It didn't calm down the attack completely, but it bought Violet enough time so that Zack could rummage through the medicine cabinet for Violet's inhaler. He brought it to her, and after a few inhales, she was able to breathe more freely.

Zack brought a pillow over from the couch and laid Violet's head on it. "Don't worry, Violet, I called an ambulance. You're going to be alright."

Violet continued to shake. "My... my father."

"Don't worry about that, just rest. You have to."

"He's gone."

"Violet, you have to rest, please. Just close your eyes."

She thought back to when Val used to hire a babysitter for her. She had always cried when Val left, but the sitter always told her that if she went to bed, Val would be there in the morning when she woke up.

Would that be true now?

Even though she had left, Maria always sent letters back to Violet. It was never a phone call, and never for Val. There were only letters, and only for Violet.

_My dear Violet. How are you?_

_You wouldn't believe how interesting the Hoenn region is! There are so many Pokémon here that I've never seen before. I sent a picture of one that I've caught. It's called a Spinda. Turns out no two Spinda look exactly alike, isn't that cool?_

_Tomorrow I'm travelling to Fortree City. There's a laboratory not far from there where a study is being held on Pokémon that chances its appearance based on the weather. Doesn't that sound bizarre? The road to Fortree City is supposedly rough and filled with unpredictable weather, but luckily I've got some trustworthy Pokemon with me to help me get there safely._

_I won't be able to send another letter until I get there, so it may be a few weeks until you hear from me again. In the meantime, take care of your father. And good luck with kindergarten! I'm sure you'll be the top of your class. My only regret is that I won't see you on your first day of school. Could you send me a picture of you with your backpack? It would make my day!_

_I love you so much, Violet. I'll be back for a visit at the end of the year. Promise!_

_With lots of love,_

_Mommy_

On day, a letter came that was only for Val to read. However, it wasn't from Maria. The letter made it very clear that she wouldn't be writing anymore.

Val Lestrade sat on the couch, reading the words over and over again, willing with all his might for them to be lies. His hands shook as the reality sank in, and soon tears rolled down his face and land on the letter, causing the ink to run a little. His vision blurred, and he couldn't focus on anything but those horrid words on that damned piece of paper.

"Daddy?'

He quickly wiped the tears away. Violet was standing at the other end of the couch, wearing a light blue nightgown. Her hair was in pigtails from when Val had braided her hair earlier. Just as Maria used to do...

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Daddy just needs some time alone."

"Is that a letter from Mommy?"

Val paused for a moment before answering. "...Yes. Yes, it's from Mommy."

Violet brightened up. "What did she say? Is she coming to visit early?"

"She's not coming back, Violet."

"Yes she is, she said so! She told me."

"She... she can't, sweetheart. She can't some back to visit us anymore."

He could hardly bare it, but Violet needed to know.

"Why not?" Part of Val wanted to answer, but he could only sit in silence. Violet walked over to him. "Is this letter from her?" Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed it out of Val's hands and began to read it. Val tried to snatch it away from her, but she moved away. Had he more constitution at the time, Val would have pursued her, but he knew Violet would discover the truth in any case.

At first, Violet tore over the note greedily, expecting to read more about Maria's adventures in Hoenn. But then she stopped reading and only stared at the middle of the paper.

It was a sad yet curious thing, watching Violet read about her mother's death. Some say that children do not fully understand the concept of dying, and are often patronized by lie, "They're just sleeping." But Violet Lestrade understood perfectly. All at once, she became on the outside what Val felt on the inside: numb and vacant and heart-broken. She looked to Val for an answer to the pain. He wished he had one.

"It's just you and me now, baby. I'm so sorry."

Violet looked back down at the letter. She left for her room, taking it with her, but not before uttering two words. They were seared into Val's memory forever as the beginning of a new Violet Lestrade. A Violet that had given him a title unlike what most five-year-olds announce their parent. A Violet that would lock herself away in her room and in books for years, keep to the familiar, and never explore the world. A Violet that would forever blame him for Maria's death.

"Yes, Father."


	5. Chapter 5- Visitors

Violet passed out not long before the ambulance showed up at the house, along with the police. They questioned Zack about what had happened, but his information was limited. "Val called, freaking out and saying that I had to come over right away. So I did, but all I found was Violet suffocating on the floor. So I helped her and called 911." Had Violet been conscious and not on her way to the hospital, she would never have recognized her home. The house became a crime scene. A forensics team, directed by Officer Jenny, was called in and inspected everything. Photos were taken. Notes were written. A piece of paper was found next to Val Lestrade's armchair with a phone number and instructions.

So a call to Pallet Town was made.

When Violet came into consciousness, her facial expression would never have given away the rush of panic that she felt. She saw the IV in her arm, the pastel-colored sheets, the white walls, and wondered where she was.

_Oh wait_. She thought. _I'm in the hospital. And Father... Father's gone_.

A nurse entered the room, carrying a clipboard. Her nametag said, "Carrie." She scribbled a few things on it before looking up. Her face lit up. "Oh! You're awake. How are you feeling, dear?"

"Okay." Violet was almost surprised to hear the sound of her own voice. It was raspy and robotic. "How long have I been here?"

"All night and most of today." Carrie checked the IV and wrote on the clipboard again. "It's almost four o'clock now."

"Oh."

"Do you feel any pain?"

"My back and my throat are a little sore."

"No wonder. You have a pretty nasty bruise back there."

The memory of the Scyther crashing into her flashed through Violet's mind.

"Yeah, I bet I do."

"I can't imagine what happened." Carrie suddenly slowed down in her work, glancing over at Violet casually as if she expected her patient to explain.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand, dear." She looked disappointed, though. "You get some rest, now. I'll be back to check up on you in about an hour."

Violet nodded to Carrie as she left, and then she was left alone.

Despite having over twelve hours of sleep, Violet was exhausted. Too much had happened in such a little span of time. At this time yesterday, she had been lying on her bed, book in hand, and Val was opening her door, asking if she wanted to go the fair with him.

The fair. The stupid, goddam county fair. All of her problems and the madness had started there, and she hadn't even wanted to go. It was ironic, in a cruel, poetic sort of way. She realized that perhaps none of this would have happened if she had refused to go, or if she had kept a better eye on Teddi, or if she hadn't taken Teddi altogether. Coming to this conclusion, she allowed herself to cry. Violet was never a person known to cry. When she had crashed her bicycle in second grade, she only moaned in pain from a scraped knee. When her mother died, she had barely shed a tear. But if Val had ever left, like when she was little and left with the babysitter, or when he was gone for three days attending Maria's funeral, leaving his little girl behind, she always cried. Her father was everything to her, and now she might never see him again.

_Violet._

The voice made her jump. Out of frustration that someone was watching her cry, her sadness turned into angry towards this mysterious being.

_Who are you?_ She demanded. _Where are you? Why can you hear my thoughts? And what the hell did you do to me back there?!_

_I merely protected you. Nothing more._

_Why? I could have helped him!_

_ A sickly young lady against two well trained Pokemon? You are your father's daughter._

_ You know my father?_

_ In a sense._

_ What does that mean? Come out of hiding so I can see you!_

_ I am afraid I cannot do that, Violet. Hospitals and I do not exactly coincide._

_ Huh?_ She couldn't believe this. She was having an argument with her own thoughts!

_Do not worry, Violet. I am very much real and not a product of your imagination._

Well, that's not comforting. _How are you doing that?_

_ To be perfectly honest, I do not know. I am just as confused as you are._

Violet swallowed. What in the _world _was going on?!

_I saw you in the forest. At least, I think I did. What are you?_

_ A drifter, so to speak. A living mass of poisonous gas, held together only by the soul of a Pokémon long deceased._

_ I don't understand._

_ I am a Gastly._

_ You're a Pokémon?_

_ Correct._

_ You said your name was... Uryu?_

_ Yes._

_ Please tell me why you saved me._

_ In due time, Violet. For now, you have another visitor that requires your attention. Be sure to speak with him._

_ What? Wait! Don't go! _It was too late_._ She could already feel Uryu's presence slipping away from her. It was then she noticed that her tears had dried. For whatever reason, this Gastly's sudden appearance, or rather lack of one, was... comforting.

The door opened. Carrie entered the room again, followed by an older man with graying sandy hair, light brown pants, and a red polo. Hopping curiously next to his feet was a Spearow.

"Violet, I have a visitor for you. Are you up for company?"

Violet was confused. She had never seen this man in her life. Her mouth opened to tell the nurse not to let him in, but Uryu's words echoed in her head. _Be sure to speak with him_.

"Uh, sure."

Carrie stepped aside, letting the man in. He thanked her, and waited until she left before turning his attention to Violet.

"Well, I was hoping I'd get to see you again. Too bad it's under such wretched conditions."

"Um... excuse me?"

"Oh! Pardon me, you were a toddler when I last saw you. Of course you don't remember." He dragged a chair over from a corner of the room and set it closer to Violet's bed. The Spearow jumped loyally onto his lap. "My name is Samuel Oak, or Professor Oak, as most call me. And this little scamp is Sunny."

Violet's eyes widened. "Oh! I've heard of you. Professor Elm talks about you all the time."

Oak chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure he does." His smile quickly faded. "Violet, I am so sorry for what happened to your father. I can't even imagine how you're feeling."

Violet felt uncomfortable. Here she was, chatting with an old man of whom she knew so little about, but seemed to know a great deal about her.

"Sir, do you know what's going on?"

"I'm afraid I do."

"Could you explain, please?"

"Of course. You've been left in the dark for far too long."

Violet sat up a little more, preparing to listen closely.

Oak took a deep breath before speaking. "Violet, your father... he's a man who's not exactly proud of what he's done in the past. Have you ever heard of an organization called Team Rocket?"

"No."  
"I wouldn't think so. They've been very hush-hush in the past twenty years or so. They're a terrorist group whose goal is to gain power through the use of Pokémon."

"What do they have to do with my father?"

Oak hesitated and rubbed the back of his head, as if he wasn't sure where to begin. "Did you know that your father used to be a scientist?"

Violet blinked. "No. No I didn't."

"Well, he was. For almost a decade, even. He was one of the greatest geneticists I had ever seen. He studied under me for a while, around the time when I first began taking on students. He knew almost more about Pokémon anatomy than I did! I knew his talents would land him in high places, but by chance, he happened to fall into the lowest sector of villainy."

There was no way he could be talking about her father, Violet decided. She furrowed her brow as Oak continued to tell his story.

"Three years after being my number one pupil, he was hired by a company involved in Pokémon genetics. On the outside, it seemed innocent enough, but I could tell from his letters that something was afoot. The tone of his words seemed timid and strange, like he wanted to share something with me, but couldn't. I soon came to learn that this company was actually funding a project whose goal was to clone a powerful Pokémon that was thought to be extinct. But this Pokémon would be twice as strong as its natural born predecessor. Your father was the co-leader on this project. And it was owned by none other than Team Rocket.

"But several factors came into Val's life that eventually saved him from this path. The first, of course, was your mother. They were married, and you came along shortly after. Now all the letters I got from him were stories about you and Maria. I received every update on your first word, when you began walking, and how "precious" you and your mother were together."

Now that sounded like the Val she knew. She wasn't sure if it was just in her head, but Violet thought she felt her chest soften.

"Then one day, he discovered just what horrible things Team Rocket planned on using this Pokémon to do, so he destroyed all of the research he had conducted, change his last name and moved to the Johto region to live in Newbark Town with his family."

"What were they planning on doing with this Pokémon?"

"Val wouldn't tell me, but he was shaken to the bone when he told me about what they were cloning. He knew Team Rocket would hunt him down, so he severed all ties with the people that he had known in his past life, so that he could truly begin anew with his family. Thus, I haven't heard from him in fourteen years."

Violet sat there silently, listening to this mad, mad story that could not possibly be about her father. How could Val, humble, relaxed, apron-wearing-when-he-grilled Val, be a scientist for an evil organization? It couldn't be true. Oak must have been lying to her.  
"I understand that this is a lot to take in." There was sympathy in Oak's eyes. "But this is something that you should have known long ago. Even though his intentions were god, I'm afraid can't hide my frustration that Val kept this hidden from you all this time."

It was all wrong. All of this was just crazy! How could any of this have anything to do with her and her father? All she knew was the garden, the house, and living a quiet life with Val, Teddi, and Slowpoke. This story could only be fiction!

_Listen to him, Violet. What this man says is true._

_ Uryu, are you part of my father's past as well?_

No answer.

"I don't believe it."

"I don't expect you to right away. I know it will take time to sink in."

Violet stared off into the distance for a while before asking, "Professor Oak, do you know where my father is?"

"I'm afraid I don't, but I can tell you that he is alive."  
A spark of hope flickered inside her. "How do you know?"

"As I said, Team Rocket has tried to keep a cloak of secrecy over themselves. Your father may have angered their leader, but they wouldn't attack the two of you out of spite. They want something from Val- his research, I'm sure. He had erased all traces of his work, both on paper and in the computer system. They must think that whatever Val deleted will help them reach their goal of cloning the world's most powerful Pokémon."

"It sounds like something out of a science fiction film."

"If only that were the case."

Violet twiddled her fingers together, trying to imagine her father working in a state-of-the-art laboratory, wearing a lab coat and analyzing data. Why was it so difficult for her to imagine?

"So..."

"I'm sure you're wondering where to go from here."

"Well, yes." Violet looked up at Professor Oak. "And whether or not I'll ever... well, see my father again."

"I'll do everything in my power to find him. Team Rocket isn't the only secret organization in Kanto. I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that, though."

"So, you came all the way here to tell me this?"

"Not only that. I've come to take you with me. Val left a note saying that should anything happen to him and you were left alone, you were to be put under my custody. I received a call from the police last night and rush here as soon as I could."

"I'm sorry you were bothered."

"Violet, you don't have to treat me like a stranger. As I said, your father and I go way back. Besides, Sunny here kept me company. He loves to travel."

Violet's fists grasped around the sheets. "Still... I'm sorry."

"There is no one you have to apologize to."

The thought of leaving Newbark Town, and the Johto region altogether, suddenly became all too real for Violet. She could have to turn away from her home, her garden, and her quiet life in her quiet town. Would she ever return?

"I don't have a choice to stay?"

"I'm sorry, Violet. You are still a minor. Besides, we believe Team Rocket might return and take you away as well, perhaps use you as leverage for Val to continue his work. We can't have that happen, and I absolutely won't stand for it. At least at my lab, you would be safe and out of the picture."

"I guess." She didn't want to leave. More than anything, she wanted one thing, just one thing in her life to stay the same as it always had. Please?

Violet sighed. "When do we leave?"

"I'd like to leave tomorrow morning, if you're health permits. If you'd like, you can make a list of things you want to take with you, and I go to your house and gather them."

"Thank you." Violet had stopped facing Professor Oak. She could only stare blankly at the sheets that were still clenched in her hands. However, Oak looked at her with great concern and sympathy. He couldn't even begin to imagine what this poor girl was going through.

Uryu's voice reached Violet's thoughts.

_Do not worry, Violet. I shall keep my promise, and no matter where you go, I will always watch over you._

_ Who did you make this promise to?_

_ Maria Lestrade._


	6. Chapter 6- Road to Pallet Town

Ivan Moran was pissed.

His black Mustang was parked next to a dirt road ten miles outside of Newbark Town, well out of sight from anyone living nearby. Sitting shotgun was his Sneasel, who was busy licking his claws clean.

Moran himself was leaned back in his seat, arms crossed and eyes forward and narrow. He knew that if he had stuck around the county fair, he'd run into the Lestrade family eventually. But it was by sheer luck that the girl had brought that Teddiursa with her. Feeding it that tracking device really saved a lot of time. The plan had been executed beautifully, and he had delivered Val Lestrade just as Giovanni wanted. But at what cost? Moran thought of his beloved Scyther lying dead and bloodied in the Lestrade house. With all those cops snooping everywhere, there was no way he could retrieve his friend and give him a proper burial. If it hadn't been for Hitmonlee's high-jump kick or Vileplume's sleep powder, Moran might have lost his whole team. Val Lestrade, that goddam bastard with his goddam rifle.

Moran was in the middle of a video call with one of the higher-ups of Team Rocket- Petrel. The dopey-eyed, pink-haired Rocket member was talking out of his ass as usual, apologizing over and over again to Moran for his loss.

"Of course, Giovanni will be willing to pay highly in order to compensate for this tragic occurrence."

"Tell Giovanni that I won't need any extra payment. Lestrade has killed one of my family, which I'll admit is quite a shame for his daughter."

"Ivan, you know the boss wants her alive!"

"Oh, she'll be alive when I bring her to him. That doesn't mean I won't let Sneasel's claws have their way with her first. He and Scyther were like brothers, you know."

Petrel shuddered. "You're a sick son of a bitch, Ivan."

"Which is precisely why your boss so lovingly writes the checks for my services." Moran reached for his keys. It was almost time get going. "I will deliver the girl in due time. It shouldn't be too long before I locate where they've moved her."

"One of our correspondents at the Newbark Town hospital saw Professor Oak visit her sick room."

Moran grinned as he started the car. "Old Sammy Oak, huh? Why am I not surprised?"

"You should head over to his lab right away. "

"Give it time, Petrel. A good assassin always makes his prey feel secure before he strikes. They're less suspecting that way."

"We didn't hire you to kill her!"

"The principals are still the same. I just call back my team earlier than usual."

Petrel frowned. "All the same, it would be a bad idea to hurt her. Giovanni doesn't want—"

"To hell with Giovanni. He'll get what he hired me to deliver." Without giving Petrel a chance at a rebuttal, Moran disconnected the call. As he drove off, he glanced over at his Pokémon.

"Sneasel."

His companion looked up intently.

"This is no long a normal job. Mr. Lestrade has turned this task from business to personal. By the time we're finished, he'll forever regret the moment when he pulled that trigger."

A police car had come to the hospital to pick up Violet and take her to the train station. She sat in the back seat, wishing she at least had Teddi with her. Professor Oak said her Pokémon would be waiting for her at the station, but she would have like to have the comfort of her old friend instead of this silent officer.

When they reached the station, Teddi was with Oak, just as he had promised. The little Pokémon jumped for joy when she saw Violet get out of the car. Violet herself couldn't help but smile. It was the first time she had done so since this whole fiasco began. She welcomed Teddi in her arms, and Teddi snuggled lovingly into Violet's chest. At least this was familiar.

Slowpoke was there as well, but as always he simply sat on the ground, utterly oblivious as to what was happening. He didn't even notice when Sunny jumped onto its back. Apparently, this was deemed a good roosting place.

"Well, Violet," said Professor Oak. "Our train leaves in fifteen minutes. We'd better board."

"Okay." She thanked the police officer and took one last look around her. She was in the middle of town, and could see the bar, a couple restaurants, the dollar store, the grocery store, and in the distance, the Pokémon Center. Buildings that she had so often taken for granted, but would now miss so much. She had only left Newbark Town twice in her whole life.

"Goodbye," she whispered under her breath. She followed Professor Oak through the small crowd of people. Looking around, she saw charts showing the departing and arrival times of different trains. There were several large signs that said, "All Pokémon 35 pounds or more must be kept in PokéBalls."

It's a good thing Teddi was small. Violet didn't have a PokéBall for her. In fact, now that she thought about it, Teddi had never been in a PokéBall. Out of instinct, she clutched her Pokémon a little tighter.

Violet boarded the train behind Oak, but not before taking one last look around, taking in the memory of her hometown. She hoped she would see it again soon.

"Don't worry; you'll come back one day." Professor Oak smiled at her, trying to cheer her up, but in vain. There wasn't much that could make her happy at the moment. Oddly enough, she tried calling out for Uryu. He didn't answer.

_I thought you would always be there_.

Silence again.

Guess not.

Violet sat down in her seat, wincing as the pain from her nasty bruise on her back. She had looked at it in the mirror this morning. It was a deep, purple color and huge, roughly the size of her head. It was going to be a while before that went away.

Oak was sitting opposite of her, and as the train took off, he looked like he wanted to have a conversation.

"Hey, Violet, did you know that Sunny here is a Shiny Spearow?"

"Huh?" She did quite hear what he said, but he continued anyway.

"Did you notice his wings are more of a golden color instead of the normal red?"

Violet blinked. She really didn't want to talk right now. "Not really. I didn't know it wasn't normal."

Oak seemed surprised. "Oh. Well, then. Once in a while a Pokémon will be born with a different coloration from the rest of the species. We call them Shiny Pokémon."

Was this really the best time for a biology lecture? Violet wanted to end the conversation, so she just said, "Okay," and looked back out the window. Oak frowned. Clearly, he wanted to talk some more, but he stayed quiet.

They rode in silence for the remainder of the trip. Slowpoke had fallen asleep, as per usual, and Sunny was perched on top of him again. Apparently, he had taking a liking to Slowpoke's back. Teddi stayed in Violet's lap, drifting in and out of sleep and changing positions once in a while. Oak never initiated any more awkward conversations, but instead got up and took a brief leave to get a newspaper. Every now and then, Violet would glance over to see what the news was talking about. The front page was concerned with the ongoing war between Kanto and Sinnoh. "DEATH RATES AT EXTREME HIGH" said the headline. Violet gulped, thankful that all the fighting was being done in the Sinnoh region and not in Kanto. Under the headline was a crying soldier holding his Golduck, who appeared to have been gravely injured. The expression on the soldier's face was contorted with dismay. It made Violet wish she knew more about the war. She had seen Val watch a few stories on their local news network, but never paid attention.

Val.

Thinking of her father made her feel the water works turn on again. Was he safe, where ever he was? Did Team Rocket hurt him? Did he know that she was okay?

Violet buried her face into Teddi's fur, crying softly and quietly, and unbeknownst, she hoped, to the professor. And this was how she stayed for the remainder of the journey.


	7. Chapter 7- The Other Resident

Professor Oak's laboratory was quite a sight indeed. It was perched on top of a hill neatly nestled between some bushes and trees. A windmill, moving slowing from the breeze, stuck out of the back of the building.

Oak couldn't help but notice Violet's curious gaze. "That windmill up there generates enough electricity to power the whole lab."

Violet nodded, even though she wasn't completely interested. She grabbed her two bags from the trunk of the car and began making her way up the stairs. Teddi followed alongside.

Inside of the lab looked more homelike that Violet was expecting. The entryway opened up to a charming living room decorated with nice lamps and bookshelves baring Pokémon literature and brick-a-brack. Dual staircases led to an indoor balcony (something Violet had never seen before) and each side led to a hallway.

"Your room is upstairs," said Professor Oak. "I'll take you up there."

She followed him to her room. On the way, they passed another room that Violet couldn't help but peak into. It was the little green bird-like Pokémon that had caught her attention. It was sitting on the window sill staring intently out at the yard below. It appeared to be stiff as stone, and Violet almost wondered if it was stuffed. About the room, clothes and books laid about as if they had been tossed aside carelessly. On the wall, there hung a circle hugged by two other half circles. Violet recognized it- this was the symbol of the god Pokémon, Arceus.

"That's Noah's room," Oak explained. "He's a fairly new trainer who's been helping me around here for the past month. I'm sure you'll meet him pretty soon."

"Oh." Violet wasn't expecting anyone else around her own age to be here, assuming that "a fairly new trainer" meant he was a teenager. It didn't exactly lift her spirits, though. She was hoping that she could spend most of her time alone while staying at the laboratory. The professor would have been easy to avoid, given he would probably be busy doing his research and daily rounds, but now there was someone else to give the cold shoulder. Violet closed her eyes and blew some air through her nose. All she wanted a few days to be alone so she could think and let everything sink in.

"And here we are!" Oak opened a door to a room next to Noah's. It looked to be about the same size, complete with a bed, a dresser, and a small desk and chair. "I'll let you unpack and get settled, and then I'll show you around later."

"Thanks," Violet said quietly, not ever sure if Oak actually heard her. The professor left as she began to unpack. She performed this task almost mindlessly, and didn't say a word to Teddi when the little Pokémon climbed on the bed and proceeded to jump up and down. There wasn't much to put away: just some clothes, bathroom items, medicine, and her two favorite books that she had asked Professor Oak to retrieve for her. Once everything had a home, she collapsed on the bed, face down in the pillow. She didn't even care that the action caused her bruise to act up, or that her glasses were being pushed into her face; it felt nice to just lie down.

A prod in her side made her turn over. Teddi was looking at her as if she was asking, "Are you okay?" Violet reached out and pulled Teddi close to her. Her fur was warm and familiar. It was just was Violet needed.

"Thank you, Teddi. I don't know if I could get through this without you. I..." She could already feel her tears choking her. "I miss him so much..." Then came the sniffling. "I don't even know if he's okay or if he's hurt, and... and I'm so alone without him."

And finally, tears.

Violet was sitting on a bench just outside of Professor Oak's laboratory. She and Teddi had just woken up from a nap, and it had both refreshed her as well as cleared her head. Instead of waiting for Oak to give her a tour, she had ventured through the house on her own. She had located the basics- bathroom, kitchen, research floor. The place was pretty easy to navigate. She had come outside, deciding that maybe some fresh air would do her some good.

Teddi had already made friends with a pair of Nidorans and the trio was chasing each other around the back yard. Violet couldn't help but smile. Teddi rarely had the chance to play with other Pokémon. She wouldn't have that problem here! Oak's back yard stretched for a good 40 acres, and the whole place was inhabited by Pokémon- more than Violet had seen in her whole life. Pidgey and Pidgeot roosted in the trees. Taurus and Ponyta grazed in the field. Countless others of numerous types were either napping or playing.

As Violet surveyed the scene, something caught her eye down by the river. Water was being shot up in the air by something moving through it very quickly. She saw Pokémon jump out of the way as it approached them. Violet couldn't help but be curious, so she stood up from the bench and went down to investigate. Seeing her owner was leaving, Teddi waved goodbye to her new friends and bounded after her.

Upon getting closer to the river, Violet saw the source of all the commotion. It was a boy, about her age or maybe a little older, with black hair and fairly tanned skin, wearing only black swim trunks. He was standing on top of a boogie board and gripping tightly to a handle, which appeared to be attached to a round, dark blue Pokémon. They seemed to be having some problems.

"Poliwhirl! I said slow down! You're gonna run into something! Poliwhirl, don't go so fast, there's a—WAAAAH!" Poliwhirl had taken a turn in the river too quickly, which caused the boy to be thrown off balance and into the water. His Pokémon continued to swim for another few feet before noticing that the load was considerably lighter, and came back.

The boy emerged from underwater and grabbed for his boogie board, just as Violet reached him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He looked up and smiled. "Yeah." He was out of breath. "We've been durfing it here all afternoon. Poliwhirl only believes in one speed." As he spoke, he started swimming over to the shore. Violet half wished she hadn't come down to the river. She really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"By any chance, is your name Violet?"

She blinked. "Yeah, it is. And you're... Noah?"

Noah gave a mock solute. By now he had climbed out of the river. "That'd be about right."

An awkward silence followed. Noah wiped the water away from his face. He was waiting for her to carry the conversation, but she was waiting for him to do the same. Oh, how Violet wanted to find an excuse to leave.

Noah broke their stalemate, but not before taking a few steps away to shake the water of out his hair. "So what are you doing here for? You starting out as a new trainer or something?"

"Uh... no. Professor Oak didn't tell you?"

"Nope. He just woke me up in the middle of the night saying he had to go to Johto to pick up someone named Violet. He sounded like it was pretty urgent."

"Oh, yeah." She wasn't sure what to say to that. He didn't know what had happened. It made her grateful to Professor Oak for not telling him. "I'm just, uh, staying here for a little while."

"Hm," Noah didn't look all that convinced, but he thankfully dropped it and changed subject. "So, Violet, by any chance are you named after the city?"

"No, my eyes are purple."

"What?!" He leaned in to get a closer look. "Holy Miltank! The sun was glaring from your glasses, I didn't notice. That's pretty cool. You probably get reactions like this a lot, though."

"Yeah, I do."

"Here, let's walk and talk. I feel like it's almost seven, which means the professor's probably making something for dinner."

They proceeded to head back to the house, with Teddi and Poliwhirl in tow. Violet was hoping they would walk in silence, but Noah continued their conversation.

"I'm from Johto too, by the way. I live in Azelia Town with my parents. I was even in the Johto League for a couple months."

"Doesn't that take a year to complete?" She wasn't entirely interested, but she felt like she should act the part.

"Just about, yeah."

"Then why did you drop?"

It was Noah's turn to hesitate answering. "I'll just keep that my little secret for right now."

Violet found herself glancing over at him. His face looked like he had suddenly grown uncomfortable with the conversation. Huh, so they both had something to hide from each other. This was made more evident when he switched the subject

"Your Teddiursa's cute, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Do you have any other Pokémon in your party?"

"Teddi is the only one I have, and she's more of a pet. I'm not a trainer."

"Gotchya. Well, nothing wrong with that. It's not for everyone."

His acceptance was almost refreshing. She couldn't even count how many times people at school have asked her how training Teddi was going.

"And well, I sort of have a Slowpoke, but he's more my... f-father's Pokémon." She tripped over the word without even expecting it. Noah didn't seem to notice.

By that point, they had reached the back door of the lab. Noah excused himself to go dry off, and left her to head for the bathroom. Violet went to her own room in order to sit on her bed and enjoy a little alone time before supper.

Oak came around Violet's room about a half hour later, informing her that supper was ready. On the floor, there were several bowls filled with Pokemon food. Teddi, Slowpoke, and Sunny were already helping themselves, but Violet noticed four other bowls and wondered what they were for. Her answer came through the door trailing Noah- a Quilava, an Ariados, Poliwhirl, and that little green bird Violet noticed earlier. Guess it wasn't stuffed after all.

The spread on the table looked very inviting- comprised of cheesy mashed potatoes, baked vegetables, a salad at all three plates, and Stantler steak, which Oak said he had picked up while in Newbark Town. "It's such a rare find here in Kanto; I figured I'd take advantage of my little excursion to bring us a delicacy."

"Awesome!" Noah took a deep whiff of the delicious smell. "I haven't had Stantler in ages!"

"Well, dig in, you two." Oak said as he took his seat. Violet followed suit, and as she began putting potatoes on her plate, she realized just how hungry she was. It had been two days since the incident, and since then she had only eaten a piece of toast and some pudding at the hospital. Now, with all this warm food in front of her, giving off delectable smells, her stomach wasn't too shy in informing her how starving she was.

"So Noah, how did the surfing lesson go today?" Oak asked as he cut into his steak.

"Not bad. Starting off went a lot smoother. Poliwhirl still needs to work on turns and controlling his speed, though."

"I'm sure he'll get it with some more practice." Oak turned to Violet. "Do you have everything all unpacked?"

She could only nod for an answer. He had caught her with a mouthful of broccoli and carrots.

"Good. Sorry I didn't come around earlier to give you that tour. A trainer whom I started out called and she's quite a chatterbox!" Oak chuckled.

Violet swallowed. "That's okay. I sort of walked around and found things for myself."

"Oh, Violet!" Noah looked up from his plate. "I didn't ask you what city you're from."

"Newbark Town."

"Oh really? You ever run into Professor Elm? I haven't seen him since he gave me my Cyndaquil and started me off as a trainer."

Violet stirred her potatoes. She didn't exactly feel like going into detail on how she had done some of her plant research at his lab. "A few times. He's pretty... goofy."

Oak smiled. "Yes, Elm has always been a little eccentric. He's a fairly good researcher, though, despite his hungry for recognition."

Violet nodded in blind agreement.

"So what do your parents think of you coming to Kanto?"

It was the worst think Noah could have asked. Memories came flashing back of her and Val eating their own dinner together, of them working in the garden, of Val being attacked by Hitmonlee. Violet swallowed, suddenly feeling slightly ashamed of herself for enjoying a meal. Was Val able to eat, where ever he was? She imagined sitting on a stone slab, somewhere, starving and wondering if he would ever be free again. The thought brought her close to tears again. The she remembered Noah was expecting an answer.

"They... they think it's okay. Excuse me." As quickly as she could, Violet got up from her chair and left the room.

Noah stared after her with concern on his face. He turned to the professor. "Did I say something wrong?"

Oak sighed. "I wasn't really planning on telling you this, but if the two of you are going to live under the same roof, I suppose it's right to let you know."

Violet was so sick of crying. But here she was, yet again, with her face in a pillow and tears streaming down her face. She had been there for almost two hours, and by this time, the sun was beginning to set. All was silence... except the murmurings Violet heard coming from the other room.

She sat up and looked around. Between her room and Noah's was a ventilation grate. It was from here that the sounds were coming from. Violet got up from her bed and moved over to the grate. It was Noah, and it sounded as though he was praying.

"...have made my mistakes, but it is not for me that I contact you tonight, Arceus. My new friend is alone in this world and I hope that you could send her some kind of sign to show that her father is okay. Please watch over Val and keep him safe, and may he be reunited with his daughter in the near future."

He continued on to other things, but Violet stopped listening. She had never been one to believe in Arceus. The idea of an omniscient Pokémon creating and ruling over everything seemed outlandish and strange to her. But it almost came as a comfort that something or someone was looking out for her, even if she didn't altogether believe that it was really there. Noah's words made it clear to her that this was a new chapter in her life, and that somehow, someway she must adapt. She had to do whatever she could to keep moving so that she would be strong when she saw her father again one day.

Violet peaked through the grate and saw Noah in the traditional praying position: standing by the window, looking out at the stars, and holding a beaded necklace in his hands with the symbol of Arceus as its prominent charm. His words were spoken with genuine passion, and it moved her.

"Thank you, Noah."

He didn't move or make any sign showing that he had heard her. Silence followed. Violet stood up to return to her bed, but as she did so, his response came through the grate.

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8- Adapting

Three days had passed since Violet overheard Noah pray for her.

Violet received a call from Zack, asking if she was feeling better how she was getting along in Pallet Town. She told him that her bruise was healing, slowly but surely, and she was recovering from her attack fairly well. She hadn't had any problems breathing, and wouldn't as long as she took it easy, and had returned to taking her medicine daily. She thanked him for everything he had done for her, and apologized for not being able to say goodbye to him and his wife before leaving for Kanto. He said not to worry about it and apologized for... what happened.

"If there's anything you need, feel free to call. You have my number, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Be careful, okay kiddo?"

"I will, promise."

The atmosphere in the house began to grow more homey and familiar, and a daily routine was already starting to become clear. Violet would usually wake to the grateful sounds of the Pokémon outside as Professor Oak went out to feed them. He had explained to her that the vast majority of the Pokémon of his charge were sent to him from trainers who had caught more than the six allowed in a party.

As it grew closer to noon and Oak was finishing up his morning rounds, Noah would begin to make lunch. Afterwards, both Noah and the professor would work with the Pokémon, refilling food bowls and giving short checkups to different types, depending on the day. Then Oak would go off to his lab to do some private work. If Noah didn't have any other chores to do, he would train his own Pokémon or find something else to do until Oak made dinner.

As for Violet, she kept to herself for the majority of the day. Her time mostly comprised of reading, whether it be her two books or the books she found in Oak's library. These books were her escape- her own special way of masking her pain and filling the void. Her favorite reading place had become a large tree out in the back yard. Being outside in the late summer air was very relaxing, and Teddi enjoyed having time to play with the other Pokémon.

Sometimes Noah would come over and join her. He never brought up her father again or said anything about the night she heard him praying. Instead, he would usually ask how she was feeling or what she was reading. The book of choice was of her usual topic- the functions, behavior, and compositions of plant life. Noah seemed genuinely interested and would ask questions, which Violet eagerly answered. No one back home ever wanted to discuss plants with her, save for Val, and Noah's curiosity and listening skills were very encouraging. This one in particular was about Bellsprout, so Violet was describing to him how they had adapted to acquire nutrients by both performing photosynthesis and eating bugs.

"You know," said Noah, "for someone who's not much into Pokémon, you've got a knack for the grass type."

"Well, they do share properties with what I know best." She had to admit, she had grown to enjoy Noah's company. He seemed to be the type of person who could get along with everybody, and was oddly easy for her to talk to.

He shared a few stories with her about his time in the Johto League. Cyndaquil was his first Pokémon, as he mentioned earlier, and on his third day of being a trainer, he caught a Spinarak. He told her of his two trainer battles he had with his Pokémon... and how he lost both, miserably.

"Is that why you quit the league?" Violet teased. "Because you suck?"

"I-what? No!" Noah waved his arms defensively. "I was just inexperienced. I've gotten better since then."

Apparently, his whole career as a trainer took a turn for the better when he caught his third Pokémon, Natu. He was in the Ruins of Alph, and found her pecking at the ground near one of the old buildings. She put up a tough fight, and it was only thanks to Spinarak's string shot that he was able to subdue her enough to be captured.

"She's an amazing Pokémon," Noah said fondly. "Her psychic abilities are pretty strong for her being such a little bird. She was a challenge, too. I don't think I would have become a better trainer if I hadn't been so determined to master handling all her attacks. Funny how that works."

"When I first got here, I saw a small green bird looking out of your window. Is that her?"

"Yeah, she stares at the sun a lot. She stares at everything, really. It's just her thing."

Later that night, Violet thought of Uryu. She had tried to contact him several times since arriving at the laboratory, but every time only silence greeted her from his end. She was starting to believe that her previous assumption was true, and that the Gastly was just a figment of her imagination, created out of shock from that horrible experience just a few days ago. But if that were true, then how did she manage to teleport from her house to the forest? Had she ran all that way without realizing it?

Even if Uryu was real, he knew her mother. She wanted to talk to him so badly about her mother. Why did she make Uryu promise to protect her daughter? Did Maria know of Val's past experience with Team Rocket? Did she know that they would come looking for him? Maria Lestrade had become a mystery. Violet had so few memories of her mother. Most of them were from paper and ink, not from touch, site, and sound. She wished she had those types of memories...

_Uryu, are you there? Please talk to me. Let me know you're real._

No one answered.


	9. Chapter 9- The Patient

The next day, Violet found herself out by the pasture. Noah had asked her to help give some medicine to a Duduo that had worms.

"Basically, I just need you to squeeze this stuff into its mouth while I hold the beak open. It tastes real nasty to him, but it's the only thing to make him better." Noah held out a plastic syringe that contained some sort of pink liquid.

Violet glanced up at the bird Pokémon. It was eying them curiously... with both of its heads. "Do we need to give it to both of them?"

"Nope. Two mouths- one stomach. Although you'll have to watch out for that second one, make sure he doesn't nip ya."

"O-okay." She gulped. She had no idea what she was doing.

Noah must have seen her anticipation. "Don't worry, if he gets out of hand, I'll just have Ariados calm him down with a string shot." The giant, spider-like Pokémon nodded in confirmation.

Noah approached the Duduo, saying things like, "Hey, buddy. Let me take a look at you. Don't you look nice today?" He rubbed both of its necks and scratched one of the heads. "Hey, would you mind opening that mouth for me?" The Duduo obliged, and Noah grabbed hold of both parts of the beak.

"Alright, Violet, let him have it!"

She hesitated at first, but then swiftly lifted the syringe and shot the pink liquid into its mouth. All of its feathers seemed to stand on end and it gave out a nasty squawk. Noah snapped the beak shut and held it together. Duduo's other head yelled and lunged towards Noah's face. Violet quickly retreated and screamed at this sudden motion, but Noah reached out and grasped the other beak.

"Okay! Okay, easy! Easy, Duduo!" He struggled with the fighting Pokémon, but the two seemed evenly matched. Duduo couldn't get Noah to let go, but its heads surely kept him on his feet. He had to move back and forth so that he could keep his grip.

A worried noise came from Ariados.

"No buddy, I think I got it!"

Finally, Duduo seemed to calm down and Noah let it go. He patted it on the neck and sent him off back into the pasture. "There's a good boy. That wasn't too bad, was it?" He shut the padlock door and then fell backwards onto the grass.

"Ugh, I hate doing that." He looked up at Violet, who was staring at the Duduo with wide, nervous eyes. He laughed. "Good thing I didn't ask you to help me with a Gyarados."

"I've just never been around Pokémon much before."

"You get used to it after a while."

"_Spearow!_"

Violet and Noah turned towards the noise. Sunny was flying towards them, making noises and maneuvers as though he were trying to get their attention.

"The professor must want us up at the lab," Noah deduced as he stood up. "Let's go."

They followed Sunny to the house at a rather quick pace. Based on Sunny's behavior, the situation must be urgent. As they entered through the back door, Violet could hear a commotion coming from the living room. Professor Oak and a young woman with a dark, copper colored ponytail were trying to carry something wrapped in a white sheet. It was moving.

"Get him in the other room, quickly!"

"He won't stop thrashing!"

Noah rushed forward. "Professor, what's that?"

"It's that Bulbasaur that ran off last week. We have to get him to the lab so I can analyze him."

Noah left to help, but Violet stayed behind. She felt as though she would only be in the way. Still, the ordeal made her worried, so she sat on the couch and stared at the lab door, hoping that the poor thing would be okay.

"Hi!"

Violet jumped. Someone small had crashed into her knees. Looking down, she saw it to be a child. He was young, probably four or five years old, and had wild, black hair. He was wearing a yellow shirt with red suspenders, although one of them had fallen off his shoulder.

"That's my Bulbasaur!" He said cheerfully... and loudly.

"Oh is it?" Violet raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yep! Mama and I just found him by the road, and when he's better, I get to keep himmm!" He began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Is it sick?"

The boy nodded vigorously. "But soon it'll be _mine!_"

"I see," she said, sounding halfway impressed.

"Hey Violet," Noah came out of the lab. "Professor Oak wants you to take a look at this."

She sat straight up, unable to hide her surprise. "Me?!" How in the world could she help?

"Yeah, get in here."

As Violet stood, the boy bounded over to Noah, grabbed his hands, and started climbing up his legs. "How's my Bulbasaur?!"

"Whoa there, kiddo!" Noah chuckled. "You have way too much energy. I don't know how he's doing, but you might want to ask your mom again if you can keep him."

"She'll say yes!" He hopped down and marched away proudly.

"Oh really?" Noah put his hands on his hips. "How old are you?"

"Four!" The kid put up four fingers for emphasis. "And when I get that Bulbasaur, I'll be a trainer like my dad!"

Violet muttered, "You keep telling yourself that, kid." She entered the lab, not sure of what to expect having never been in there before.

Several computers, bookshelves, and machines line the walls, someone them she recognized from Professor Elm's lab. One corner of the room was home to a large cabinet container dozens of shelves of PokéBalls. Oak and the woman, she assumed was that kid's mother, were standing around a table where Bulbasaur lied, being put to sleep by an Alakazam's hypnosis.

Oak was speaking while quickly tapping away at a laptop, "Where did you say you found him?"

"About a mile from the grocery store. Ash spotted him, actually."

"Well thank you for bringing him here. If we act fast, we might be able to save him."

Violet cleared her throat. "Um... Professor?"

Oak looked up. "Oh, Violet! Yes, Noah said you were pretty familiar with plants. I want you to take a look at this."

"B-but this is a Pokémon," she muttered. "It's not exactly the same thing..." She approached the table anyway, and as she did so she got her first good look of the Bulbasaur.

Even though it was nearly asleep, its face was contorted with pain, and it was heaving heavily. Sweat dripped down its forehead and legs. Violet couldn't help but gasp at the sight of its bulb. Round, golden flecks were speckled across two of its back leaves, near the tip. She racked her brain, trying to remember everything she had read about plant diseases.

"Alright, Alakazam, that should do it."

"Kaa-zaam." The psychic Pokémon bowed its head and, to Violet's surprise, teleported out of the room.

"I've never seen anything like this in a Bulbasaur before," Oak said as he continued to type away. "Sores, broken bones, and the flue, yes, but never a bulb infection. I can't imagine what he got himself into."

The woman put a hand to her mouth. "I hope you can save it."

"Oh!" Violet snapped her fingers. She _did_ know what this was! "My bell peppers had this once. It's a fungal infection- some kind of rust fungus is growing on it."

Professor Oak's eyes examined the bulb again. "That does make sense. Were you able to cure your peppers from it?"

"Um..." Violet frowned, suddenly not feeling all that impressed with herself. "Just one bush, out of eight. It spreads pretty fast, and the only way to get rid of it is to cut out the infected area altogether."

"We'll have to operate on it right away then." Oak turned to the woman. "Thanks again, Delia. I'm going to ask you to leave, though. We need to get started."

"Of course, we'll get out of your hair. Please let me know how everything went."

"Sure thing." Oak said it quickly and off-handedly. By this time, he was utterly distracted by his task, gathering equipment and preparing a syringe of an anesthetic.

As Delia left, Ash bounded up to her. "Is my Bulbasaur coming with us?"

"No, it's still sick. And I told you, no Pokémon until you're ten."

"Awww! But _Mahhhm!_" His wines of protest could be heard as his mother took him outside.

Violet stood there, still looking at the Bulbasaur and wondering if she should leave. Meanwhile, Professor Oak moved about the laboratory at lightning speed, getting things prepared for the surgery. He opened one of the cabinets and grabbed for a lab coat on one of the hangers. "Noah!"

He poked his head in the door. "Yo."

"Go in the shed out back and see if we have any fungicide."

"Caaan do!"

"Violet, put on a lab coat."

"Why?"

"I want you to help me."

Her eyes widened and a nervous, hot pit instantly formed in her stomach. She was going to perform surgery on a Pokémon?!

_No_, she thought. _Absolutely not!_

_ You can do it._

_ Uryu?_

His presence was already gone.

"But... I don't know how to do this!"

"I don't need you to do much, just hand me what I ask for and apply the fungicide when Noah gets back. Bulbasaur's bulb is a plant, essentially. You'll be fine."

"Um... okay." She wasn't too sure about this, but she suited up anyway. Oak wheeled over a lamp and position it so that the light showed right on the Bulbasaur. After the two of them washed their hands and donned some gloves and face masks, the procedure began.

"This is precisely why we need a damn Pokémon Center in this town," Oak muttered as he administered the anesthetic. "Just because we don't have a gym... There, we'll give that a couple minutes to kick in."

"Professor, are you sure I should be helping you with this?" Violet asked nervously.

"You've worked with Professor Elm, haven't you?"

She could honestly say she wasn't expecting that question.

"We keep tabs on each other quite often," he explained at her confused gaze.

"Well, a little. I mostly just went to look at some samples I had collected from my garden."

"From what he tells me, you're quite the little scientist with a lot of potential. Time to tap into that, I say."

Violet thought she felt her cheeks flush. She had no idea Professor Elm ever said good things about her. All those times in the lab when she would come over to visit, the two had mostly kept to themselves, unless Elm wanted to brag about some breakthrough he had. She wondered if he knew what had happened, or if he was expecting her to come in next week on her normal day.

"Okay Violet, are you ready?"

Oak's words shook her from her thoughts. She took one more look at the Bulbasaur. The rust fungus looked hideous against its deep, green leaves. It must have been painful too.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good. Here we go, then."

He cleaned the damaged section and the area around it with some disinfectant. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the scalpel and made the first incision. It wasn't deep, just in case the leaves below weren't infected. He peeled away the first leaf and its neighbor when they were both completely cut off, only to reveal a smaller quantity of rust fungus on the second layer.

"Damn," he whispered. "It's deeper than I thought. Any further and we'll have to cut all the way to the center, and that will be difficult to heal."

"He won't heal at all if there's any rust left." Violet pointed out.

"Very true. Can you hand me that probe?"

"Sure."

Oak slightly peeled back the second layer of leaves. After asking Violet to move the lamp so he could get a better look, he gave a small sigh of relief.

"Well, we're in luck. There's only a small amount of fungus on the third layer. We won't have to cut that much out." Very gingerly, he made another incision and removed the second infected layer. "Alright, now this is where I'm really going to need you. The inner layer of the bulb is very sensitive. You see that other syringe there?"

"Yeah."

"That's more anesthesia, but a lesser quality than the shot I gave him earlier. I didn't want to put too much in him if he didn't need it, but if he wakes up when I cut into this leaf, I need you to administer it into his foreleg and help me restrain him. He needs to keep still if he's going to get through this. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Violet could barely breathe. She cleaned the appointed area with some rubbing alcohol, realizing that this is the second time today that she might have to inject something into a Pokémon. And she was far more afraid of failing than she was the last time.

"Are you ready?"

She picked up the syringe and nodded.

"Alright, be prepared if he moves."

Violet moved the needle into position, hoping she would have the constitution to jab it into the skin of another being. Oak carefully set the blade of the scalpel next to the leaf and applied pressure. The Bulbasaur's leg twitched. Violet gasped and inched the needle closer.

"Not yet, Violet." He made the cut. At first, there was no movement, but then the Bulbasaur moved its head and groaned.

"Professor..."

"Give him a little, but not the whole thing. I'm almost done."

She fought to steady her hand as she pushed the needle into Bulbasaur's leg. She pushed on the piston, letting half of the anesthesia to go in. Her tense shoulders didn't relax until she had taken the needle out and their patient didn't stir.

Though she couldn't see it through his face mask, Professor Oak smiled. "Good job."

Noah's voice could be heard from the living room as he drew closer. "Okay, I had to brush off a few cobwebs, but I found that fungicide." He entered the lab and slowed his steps when he saw the operation taking place. "Yikes. Just how bad is he?'

"Rust fungal infection," Oak explained. "He's lucky Delia found him when she did. One more day and it could have spread to the entire bulb." He deposited the last of the infected leaves in the plastic container on the table and set down his tools. "Now, Violet, can you pour some of that fungicide in a dish and rub some on the wound with a swab?"

"Yeah."

"Don't forget to change your gloves after you've touched the bottle."

"Of course."

As Violet did as she was told, Noah maneuvered over to the professor.

"You let her help?" He whispered in Oak's ear.

"Sometimes we need to care for another in order to ease our own pain."

Noah raised his eyebrow at the old man in a, "Well then, aren't you sneaky?" kind of way.

Violet returned with the dish of the fungicide, and after commenting on the smell, finished her task. She stood back and gazed at the Bulbasaur. He looked bizarre with a hole cut out of his bulb, but other than that, he looked much more at ease. His breathing was steady and his face was calm. She reached out and stroked his foreleg. It was smooth and warm.

"I'll put some gauze around that so it doesn't get infected again," said Oak. "We'll move him to a bed and check up on him in a couple hours."

Maybe it was her curiosity as to what the bulb would do over time, or maybe it was her dormant happiness wanting to force its way back out, but she felt as though she shouldn't leave Bulbasaur. He had entered this room dying patient, but could now live again as a free Pokémon, all thanks to some quick thinking and a little benevolence. He was a miracle to her. A picture of peace.

"Would it be okay if I stayed with him for a little bit longer, Professor?" Violet asked quietly.

Oak glanced over at Noah with a knowing grin as if to say, "I told you." In return, his assistant gave a "whatever" shrug.

"Of course, just as long as you don't wake him up. He's going to need plenty of rest if he's going to heal."

When Bulbasaur was moved and bandaged up, and the other two had left, Violet moved up a chair so that she could sit by him. She crossed her arms on the bed and rested her head on them.

_This..._ she thought. _I saved this._

Could she save Val too?

* * *

Hey everyone! My humble thanks to you if you've been reading this far. It means a lot.

I just wanted to drop a little message here letting everyone know that I'm writing this story for NaNoWriMo, so don't be surprised if you spot little plot holes or things that don't quite correlate with what was said before, that's why. (Get it?) I'm trying to avoid any screw ups, but sometimes attempting to reach word goals puts logic on the back burner. BUT you can also expect fairly frequent updates, at least for the month of November. Hopefully I can continue this trend when novel month is over. Once this whole thing is written, I'm going to go back through and fix everything.

Enjoy reading guys! Feel free to give feedback, whether it be good or bad. Any constructive comment is encouraging for me.


	10. Chapter 10- A Friend

As the day passed, Violet never emerged from the laboratory. She rarely moved from that spot, really. Only when Professor Oak came in to perform checkups did she stand from her chair. Bulbasaur only awoke once while Oak was changing his bandages. He was dazed and tired with bags under his eyes. Violet wondered if the anesthesia had worn off yet. She reached out and rubbed his head gently. He smiled at her touch.

"_Saur..._"

"Feeling better?" She cooed. He gave another happy "_Saur_," in response.

"I don't see any more fungus growing," Oak said as he reapplied the fungicide. "If he keeps this up, he'll pull through just fine."

Something popped into Violet's mind that she wanted to ask the professor. "Hey, Professor Oak, earlier you said this Pokémon had run away. Do you know why?"

"My guess is he was broken-hearted."

Violet blinked. He had said it so matter-of-factly! "You sound pretty, um, calm about it. What happened?"

"Well," Oak rubbed the back of his head, as if he suddenly wasn't exactly comfortable telling her this in front of Bulbasaur. "Every year I give out three beginning Pokémon to local kids who are entering the Indigo League. They get their pick between Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Unfortunately, for the past couple years I've only had two kids come in for one. So, of course, one was left behind each time. And well, guess who."

At being reminded of his unfortunate circumstance, Bulbasaur laid his head down and sighed. The act made Violet's heart sink.

"Everyone hears about the Charizard you can fly on and the Blastoise you can ride on, and they come flocking for their pre-evolutions."

Violet felt a strange empathy for this Pokémon. She was all too familiar with the common opinion that plants weren't very exciting. As she put her hand out to give Bulbasaur a comforting chin scratch, she realized what Oak was doing.

"You want me to take him, don't you?"

"Violet, you helped save his life and you've been sitting by his sick bed for hours." Oak crossed his arms. "That kind of compassion is something not uncommon between a trainer and a Pokémon."

"I'm not a trainer, and I don't want to be."

"I never said you were one. But all the same, Bulbasaur are extremely loyal, and this one is indebted to you."

But Violet wasn't sure if she should take him. She already had Teddi, and that had always been enough. Would she get jealous with another Pokémon in the picture?

Still, he was pretty cute. She would think about it.

"Since he's up, he might as well eat. You want anything, Violet?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself."

As Oak left, Bulbasaur quickly raised his head as if he had been startled by something. Violet suddenly felt something too. The room was beginning to grow colder, and a familiar crawling feeling crept down her skin.

She didn't even wait for him to say anything.

_Uryu? Why haven't you been talking to me?_

There was a pause from his end, and Violet sensed a hint of surprise coming from... where ever he was.

_ My many apologies for my absence but trust me when I say that it was a necessary one. Teleporting another being alone with oneself requires a great deal of energy._

_ Oh..._ It must have been when he took her away from the house.

_The act almost drained me, and keeping contact with you was not aiding in my recovery. I had to rest in order to heal completely._

_ I understand, but there are so many questions I want to ask you._

_ I have no doubt that you do, but I am not yet ready to have a full conversation while you are conscious. It will be easier to communicate while you are asleep._

_ Um, okay._

_ I shall visit you tonight, in your dreams._

He was gone.

After Bulbasaur's surgery, Noah had spent the remainder of the day training his Pokémon team. Quilava's fire spin attack was rusty and needed a little target practice. Ariados's double team needed improvement. And Noah was determined to get Poliwhirl to make to friggen turns. Nine wipe-outs later, he decided to call it a day.

Soaking wet and exhausted, Noah took to the showers and changed into his pajamas. As he walked down the hallway brushing his teeth, he happened to pass by Violet's room. He saw Teddi sleeping on the bed, but no Violet. He took out his tooth brush. Surely she wasn't...?

He moseyed over to the lab. Sure enough, she was. She had fallen asleep with her head on Bulbasaur's bed, her glasses askew from being pushed into her arms. Noah couldn't help but smile. What a goofy little girl she was (even though she was only two years his younger). He debated over whether he should wake her up, but instead retreated to the living room and returned with a blanket which he draped over her.

"Ah, you came to check on her too?"

Noah looked up to see the professor standing in the doorway.

"I didn't want her to freeze. It gets cold in here at night." He spoke in a small whisper, not wanting to wake Violet or their little patient.

"Yes, it does. I really need to get some better ventilation in here," Oak whispered back as he walked over. "Although, I think that's the least of her worries, though."

"Oh yeah..." Noah thought back to Violet's face when he had upset her just a few days ago. He had felt horrible about that. "I can't even imagine what she's going through. She's been hiding it pretty well, though."

"Yes," Oak agreed. "She's much like her father in that respect."

Noah put his hands in his pocket. "Do you think they'll ever come back for her too?"

"I have my suspicions. Something tells me Val will be far too stubborn to give Team Rocket the information they seek. Violet is the only loved one they know of." The professor gave a long sigh. "I only hope they never find out that she's here."

Noah nodded in agreement and looked out the window. The sun was almost completely set. It had been quite the eventful day. Would any other drama commence at the lab tomorrow, he wondered. What about the next day? Just the other day, he told the professor that he had decided to leave for the Indigo League. He'd been holding it off every since Violet had arrived, just in case there was anything he could do to help her get through her troubles. Now he was having even greater second thoughts.

"Have something on your mind?" Oak asked.

"I'm just questioning whether or not it's a good idea for me to leave." He admitted. "I mean, what if I'm off in Pewter City or somewhere, and then something happens here—"

"There's no need to worry about that," Oak said reassuringly. "I may be getting up there in age, but I'm still pretty good in a bind."

Noah scratched the back of his neck. He wished that was as reassuring as Professor Oak made it sound. He liked Violet. Then again, Noah liked just about everyone. And he had a soft spot for the ones who were lost or maybe needed some comfort and help.

"Hey Professor, do you remember when I first came here, you said that it would be wise for me to try and find some way to redeem myself for my actions in Johto?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I thought that maybe helping out here at the lab would do the trick, but I think Arceus has sent me a better way to find recompense."

Professor Oak grinned. "Funny what happens when I get visitors around here. A man finds redemption, a Pokemon's life is saved, and a lonely, lost little girl finally finds a friend."

Right away, Violet could tell that Uryu had taken her back to the night of her father's abduction. She was in the same forest that he had teleported her to on that dreadful night. But this time it was surrounded with fog that weaved through the trees and separated her from the rest of the world. The setting did not seem like a place that would encourage conversation.

Uryu himself was floating a few feet away. His purple gas flowed about him elegantly. It seemed alive, like fire with a soul. When he spoke, his voice came from his mouth like it would a normal person, much to Violet's surprise. Then again, it was a dream.

"Now, you feel as though I owe you some explanation."

"Well, yes. You come out of nowhere, we can speak to each other with our minds, and you claim to know my mother. What... what the hell are you?"

"I am a Pokémon, as I have told you. I have also informed you that our telepathic connection is just as much of a mystery to me as it is to you. I am a normal Gastly, just like to ones Pokémon trainers capture in the wild. There is nothing particularly special about me, save for my age."

"Your age?"

"By this time in my life cycle, many of my kind have already evolved into the Haunter or Gengar stage. I have been a Gastly for over one hundred and fifty years."  
"What do you mean by you've _been_ a Gastly?"

"Are you aware with how Gastlys are born?"

Violet pondered that for a moment. "No, I'm not."

Uryu nodded in understanding. "My kind is not born from an egg, such as your Teddiursa was. We come into this world when the lost soul of a departed Pokémon comes in content with a high concentration of poisonous gas. If that Pokémon is determined to cling to life, it attracts this gas and amasses together. The result is what you see before you."

"What a depressing way to be born." Violet's eyes widened, surprised that the thought had come out of her mouth instead of staying in her head. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to come out like that!"

"There is no need to apologize. In dreams, your thoughts act as your voice."

"Oh." Okay...

"Now, you are curious as to how I know your mother."

"Yes. Please tell me! I... I really don't know much about her. I'll take any information I can get."

"Very well. Twenty three years ago, I came across a young trainer named Maria Smith. I found her to be a rather talented trainer. Although to my chagrin, I did not come to that conclusion until I had underestimated her in our battle and soon found myself as one of her Pokémon.

"We fought many battles together. Not long after our meeting, she entered into the Indigo League and came in fifth place, making her one of the greatest Pokemon trainers in the Kanto region."

"Really?" Despite not having the slightest interest in battling, Violet felt a strong sense of pride for her mother. "She was that good?"

"Oh yes. She could have been a champion. We would have continued on to the Johto League had she not met a nice young man while training in the Orange Islands."

"Father..."

Uryu nodded. "Indeed. They were together for quite a few years before they finally wed."

"Were you at the wedding?" Violet asked eagerly. She had never heard the story of how her parents had met. Val never talked about Maria after she had died.

"I was indeed. The ceremony was a picture of bliss. I was proud of my girl for making such a huge decision. She had left all her dreams behind for something much greater."

Violet's heart melted. She wished she could have seen those days of her parents in love. The image was beautiful.

Then her eyes widened. Uryu was her mother's Pokémon. Did that mean...

"Uryu," Violet said desperately. "Were you... were you with her when she." Her voice began to crack and she started to choke. "I mean, do you know how she..." She couldn't say it.

Uryu closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I am afraid I was not. She sent me away to look after you before it happened. I am sorry."

Violet's heart sank. "Oh... Wait, does that mean you've been looking over my shoulder all my life?"

"Only for the past seven months. I am familiar with your father's dealings with Team Rocket, and I knew that if anyone would attempt to threaten you or Val, it would be them. I spied on them for years, hoping that they would never come after you. Then something horrible happened in the laboratory where they were cloning that Pokémon..."

"What?"

"I would rather not recall the memory, but it encouraged the Rocket leader to send out his hired assassin to search for you and your father. I am sure you have met him."

Violet thought for a moment, wondering who it could be. Who had she met lately that could have possibly...

No way.

"That red-headed man from the fair!" She thought of him, how he had fed Teddi that cotton candy laced with that tracking device. How he had bumped into her in the bleachers. How cool and uneasy his voice was. She had come face to face with a killer and her father's abductor.

"Oh my god..." She put a hand to her mouth. All of a sudden she felt very disgusted.

"His name is Ivan Moran," Uryu explained. "He is a master at his craft. You must tread very lightly and hope that you never come across him again."

"I saw him. I talked to him, and he... How didn't I know?!"

"Violet, this is not your fault. There is an evil man behind all of this. I do not know his name, but I have seen him. The darkness that he possesses frightens me. It encourages me even further to carry out the promise that I made to your mother. This man must not be allowed to clone this Pokémon. Something your father and I agree strongly about."  
"They'll come after me then, won't they? They can threaten me to get him to talk." Violet gulped, not very comfortable with how casual she had said that. It was like her father was a secret agent, all of a sudden.

"Precisely, which is why your safety is so important."

She nodded, not sure what else to say. She now felt as though there was a large weight that had been place upon her shoulders.

"Oh, Father," she whispered, though she meant it to be a thought. "I hope you're okay."

"I hope I have satisfied your curiosity."

"Yeah, thank you, Uryu. When will you be completely healed?"

"I am giving myself three more days, just to be safe. After that, we will be able to communicate freely once again. But for now, I believe you have someone else who wishes to speak with you."

"Huh?"

"_Hey, Violet, it's after ten! Get up, you bum!_"

Violet eyes snapped open. It was morning, and she was still in the laboratory. Bulbasaur, on the other hand, was gone. As she sat up to look for him, her glasses fell off. She fumbled to catch them and placed them back on her face.

Noah was standing next to her with two cups of coffee in his hands. Behind him, she saw Bulbasaur pacing about the lab, apparently getting a little physical therapy in.

"Morning!" He said cheerfully.

She groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her pinkies. "Morning."

He set the coffee down on the table and pulled up another chair to sit next to her. "I didn't put any cream or sugar in it."

"That's okay, I prefer it black. Thanks." She graciously took a mug and took a sip. It was hazelnut flavored. Delicious!

Noah took a drink as well. "So how was your night in the lab?"

"Okay. I slept like a rock."

"I've never met a person who could spend an entire night sleeping while sitting."

"It used to happen to me a lot. I'd get myself so excited over something that I would stay up late analyzing samples and work myself to sleep." She chuckled. "Father would always get frustrated with me when I did it."

Noah grinned too, but seemed a little surprised that she had brought up her father. "How are you doing with... that?"

"I'm worried, and I'm scared, I can't deny." She took another drink just to fill the space of time. "But I'm starting feel like he would want me to be strong instead of wallowing in self pity until I saw him again. That's the other thing, too. I have to keep thinking that I'm going to see him again. If not, I'll go insane."

"Well," Noah smiled, "I'm glad you're approaching it that way."

Violet smiled back. "I think being here and helping with Bulbasaur have helped me realize this."

"Funny how that worked out, didn't it?" He pointed back towards the Pokémon in question. "You know plants backwards and forwards, and who shows up here needing help but a grass-type Pokémon. "It's almost like Arceus sent him to you."

She raised her eyebrow at him in disbelief. "If Arceus is out there, I don't know if he would risk the life of one of his subjects just to give me some peace of mind."

Noah shrugged. "I'm just saying."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, watching Bulbasaur stretch his legs and inspect certain things in the lab with curiosity. Then Violet's alarm on her watch went off. She nonchalantly turned it off, retrieved a capsule from her pocket, and popped a pill into her mouth, washing it down with coffee.

"What's that for, anyway?" Noah asked. "I've seen you take it a few times."

"I was born with a respiratory condition.

"Hey Noah," she said. "Thanks."

"Oh, I didn't make it. The professor had some left over from earlier this morning, so I just warmed it up in the microwave."

"Well, I wasn't thanking you for coffee, but yes, it is nice. It's just..." She stared into her coffee cup. Over the last few days, she had undergone more trauma and heartbreak and confusion than she could ever have imagined would come upon her in her lifetime. Yet, despite all of it, Noah had become an ever present beacon of normalcy and a coping agent. "Thanks for making me feel comfortable here."

Noah chuckled, slightly embarrassed yet touched. "Any time, kid." Another sip of from the mug. "It's been nice having someone here who's around my age to talk to. I mean, the professor's great, but he's _old_." He quickly whipped around. "Okay good, just making sure he wasn't standing right behind me or anything."

For the first time in almost a week, Violet let out a genuine laugh. She wasn't sure why it had been so funny, but she couldn't make herself stop. Noah found it contagious and joined in with her laughter. It was the first time Violet had a friend to laugh with like that.

It was a nice feeling.


	11. Chapter 11- Strike Two

Bulbasaur's health had increased rapidly since his surgery two days ago. After much rest and reapplication of the fungicide, the bottom layer of his bulb had healed completely. Professor Oak said he was allowed to go outside and play with the other Pokémon, just as long as they took it easy.

To Violet's delight, Teddi got along swimmingly with the grass-type Pokémon. The two spent most of the day together, eating, playing, and napping. When Violet asked Teddi if she would be alright with Bulbasaur joining their little family, she responded with a joyous, "_Teddi-Ursa!_"

It was mid afternoon, and Violet was in her usual reading place under the maple tree. Teddi was asleep with her head using her owner's leg as a pillow while Violet petted her head. Bulbasaur was cuddled next to her on the other side, snoozing away peacefully.

Violet had decided that she wanted to know all she could about her new Pokémon so that she could take the best care of him. She knew it would be different than taking care of a normal type Pokémon like Teddi. So she had taken the book on Bulbasaurs from Professor Oak's library to read for the day.

She was so engrossed in her book, that she didn't notice the police officers approaching her. They had parked their cruiser on the side of the road and were now about thirty feet away from her.

"Miss Lestrade?"

Their sudden appearance startled her, and when she jumped at his voice, both of her Pokémon were stirred from their nap.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." An odd mixture of dread hope welled inside of her. Did they have news about her father? If so, would it be good or bad?

The first policeman spoke. "My name is Officer Larry, and this is Officer Mark. We need to bring you down to the station so we can ask you a few questions."

That hadn't been expected. "The police in Newbark Town already questioned me, though. I told them everything I knew."

Well, she had told them everything except what Professor Oak had informed her about her father. She didn't want anyone to know of her father's connection with Team Rocket. Part of her was afraid that maybe he would get into even more trouble than he already was if she spilled the beans.

"Yes," Officer Mark explained, "but some new evidence has come up and we need to know if you can help us to decipher what it means."

"What is it?" If there was one thing that years of distancing herself from people had given her, it was an instinctual feeling of caution around strangers. Something didn't feel right here. Why had they come to the back yard instead of going to the front door? Did Professor Oak know they were here?

Officer Mark drew a little closer. "I'm afraid we're not classified to tell you at the moment, but Detective Harrison will explain everything at the station."

Violet stood up and took uncertainly took a couple steps towards them. She stopped. "I should tell the professor that I'm leaving."

"That won't be necessary. We've already informed him that we would be coming."

She still didn't like it. She wanted to see the professor confirm this himself. After all, he was her legal guardian while Val was missing. "Well, I'll let him know you that you're here." Violet started walking towards the house, but didn't make it three steps before something wrapped tightly around her legs and yanked hard. She screamed and crashed to the ground painfully. It was a vine from a Weepinbell. One of them must have let it out of a PokéBall while her back was turned.

"I'm sorry, but the professor can't know about this just yet."

Her eyes widened. The caution she had shown had proved her right, but oh how she wish she had been wrong!

At the sight of Violet in danger, Teddi and Bulbasaur let out battle cries and rushed to help her. Mark sent out a Machop in retaliation. It defeated the Teddiursa with ease, grabbing hold of her by the arm and punching her face, sending her flying. As for Bulbasaur, his wound made it difficult to perform any attack, and his vine whip failed and fell limp on the ground.

Violet pulled at the vine with all her might and tried to kick it off, but Weepinbell only squeezed tighter. Larry grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up. She managed to get out one "Help!" before his hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled hard against him and before Mark could grab her too she got one arm free and punched him in the face.

"You little bitch!" He jabbed her knee into her stomach and knocked the wind out of her. Between the two of the men and the Weepinbell, they forced her towards the car. She continued screaming through Larry's hand. Mark opened the back door of the vehicle. Once she was in, there was no saving herself. She couldn't get in that car. She could _not_ get in that car!

_Uryu?! Uryu, where are you?!_

"Fire spin!"

A rush of heat surged throughout the surrounding air. Both Mark and Weepinbell screamed and Violet felt their grips on her loosen. She kicked Weepinbell away and pushed at Mark, but Larry still had a tight hold of her. He whipped around so he could see the attacker, forcing Violet to do the same.

Noah was rushing at them, a look of pure rage and adrenaline on his face. He commanded his Quilava to attack again, and the Pokémon obliged in kind. He lunged at Larry and sank his fangs into the man's arm. He shoved Quilava off, but had to take his hand away from Violet's mouth to do so. She stomped on his feet with her own in an attempt to get away completely, but he was strong and clung tight with his other arm. By then, Noah had almost reached them, but Mark's Machop was close behind him.

Violet thought of Hitmonlee attacking Val and gasped. "Noah, look out!"

"Got it covered!"

At his words, Machop was stopped in its tracks and knocked off its feet by some invisible force. Natu stood at the top of the hill. Her eyes were glowing faintly as she paralyzed Machop with her psychic powers.

Noah pulled back his arm and landed a punch on Larry's face. The impact loosened his grip enough for Violet to wriggle free. She retreated and turned to face the scene. Mark was nursing his burnt arm, while Weepinbell was equally overcome from the fire spin attack. Natu kept Machop at bay, and Noah faced Larry, alongside Quilava.

Finally, Mark stood and returned Machop to its PokéBall. "Larry, let's just leave. It's a no-go!"

Larry took one final look at Violet and snorted. He grabbed Noah and threw him to the ground before calling back Weepinbell. Quilava stood in front of his owner in defense, in case of any more assaults. Before the two Rocket members could reach their vehicle, a bright, brilliant beam of white light shot through the sky. It hit the car and the explosion sent Larry and Mark flying off their feet. Even Noah and Quilava were forced backwards.

At the top of the hill a large and very pissed off Dragonite. At his feet stood Professor Oak, arms crossed and face furious. Even next to his towering Pokémon, he looked larger and stronger than anyone half his age. Here was a man with no tolerance for trespassers with evil intentions.

"Noah," he spoke without taking his eyes off of the intruders. "Take Violet and her Pokémon back up to the house and call the police. I will handle these two from here."

The newcomers had stunned everyone. The exploding car at the hands of Dragonite's hyper beam proved to be an effective end to their brawl. Noah obeyed and returned his Pokémon to their PokéBalls. He led a dazed Violet, who was now holding and comforting an exhausted Teddi, back to the lab.

Violet walked with her head in a haze. They had almost taken her. Ten more seconds, and they would have had her in that car. They would have whisked her away to god-knows-where to be threatened and yank Val's chain until he talked. Teddi and Bulbasaur had tried all they could to help her. Noah and Professor Oak had saved her. She hadn't done anything herself to get away. She wasn't able to save herself.

That alone was scarier than a hundred kidnapping attempts.

Miles away, the harsher, more dangerous depths of the Viridian Forest were teeming with activity of Pokémon, large and strong. It was a section of the forest which was rarely visited by travelers and avoided entirely by fresh trainers. The place was overrun by Beedrill, rampaging Nidokings, and flocks and aggressive Fearow.

It was here in this formidable atmosphere, that Ivan Moran was battling with his Pokémon... literally.

He stood in a fighting stance between Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, eyes darting between them, wondering which would be brave enough to make the first strike. Both of his Pokémon were surveying him. They eyed him up to find any weak points they could target. Unfortunately for them, Moran had mastered protecting his weak points.

Hitmonchan made the first move. It aimed for a side hit, but Moran blocked the punch in time. An uppercut followed immediately afterwards, and in order to dodge it, Moran jumped to the ground completely, and Hitmonchan's fist landed on Hitmonlee's face instead. The kicking fiend had attempted to take advantage of Moran being distracted, but to no avail. Moran whipped his legs around in coffee-grinder fashion and knocked Hitmonchans own legs out from under him. Hitmonlee tried for another kick, but was blocked by Moran's arm. The Pokémon prepared for another assault. Then Moran's cell phone rang.

"Halt!" In an instant, both of his sparing partners ceased all movements. Moran stood and retrieved his phone, which was sitting on a stump nearby. He looked at the caller I.D. and frowned. Petrel. What did that buffoon want?

"What?"

"Ah, Ivan! Just the man I wanted to talk to."

"Who else were you expecting to answer?"

"Well, you never know—"

"What do you want? I'm in the middle of sparring." Moran waved away at his Pokémon, giving them the signal that this conversation might take a while. They sat on the ground in meditation as a response.

"Actually, that's exactly what I want to talk to you about." Moran couldn't tell by the tone of voice if Petrel was excited or dreading what he had to say next. It made him oddly more intrigued.

"Go on."

"Ah, well, you see, we've received nothing but silence from your end for almost a week, so in the event that you may have abandoned the mission, I took the lead and performed the job for you."

Moran tightened his grip on the phone. He could only have been talking about capturing Val's daughter. "What did you do?"

"I sent two of my finest men to Professor Oak's lab. Haven't heard back from them yet, but I'm sure I'll get a positive report soon."

"Don't sound so cocky. Did they even consider what would happen if Oak should discover them?"

Petrel took a couple seconds to think before blurting out, "Uh well, they are professionals."

"I'm the professional, Petrel. Why do you think Giovanni hired me instead of sending out his own men?"

"Y-yes, but—"

"You idiot!" Moran punched a nearby tree. It quivered, but his calloused knuckles barely felt a thing. "You didn't think this through at all, did you?"

"J-just wait, Ivan! They'll report back soon, I'm sure, and when they do..."

"Professor Oak is one of the most skilled trainers this side of Pallet Town, and with that girl there, I'm sure he's secured his place well. He practically has an army of Pokémon at his disposal, and you sent two grunts to do a trained assassin's job?!"

There was no reply from Petrel, save for some unintelligible stuttering.

Moran clenched his fist. "Did you even inform Giovanni of your actions?"

The Rocket executive seemed to have found his voice. "You were taking so long to act; I assumed that he was growing impatient."

"I have been in constant contact with him. He understands full well why I have chosen my course of action. You've ruined our plans, you fool!"

"He... he _knew?!_" Moran could just picture Petrel, sitting cross-legged in his office chair and shaking in his boots. That damn, damn dimwit. He continued blathering on about how it was all a misunderstanding, and how it was the assassin's fault for not keeping him updated.

"Goodbye, Petrel," Moran said coolly. "I look forward to hearing about your resignation." He hung up without another word.

How on earth did that moron make executive? He must have kissed ass all the way since day one.

Moran sat upon the stump and rested his chin on his folded hands. Sneasel and Vileplume had been injured during the raid on the Lestrade residence. This time had been dedicated to their recovery, as well as his fighting duo honing their skills. He knew he had wanted to wait anyway for Val's daughter to become more at home at Oak's laboratory, for her to be driven into a false sense of security. That was always the best time to strike a target, when they were off guard. He had been just two days from heading to Pallet Town to begin scoping out the grounds of the professor's lab, and now Petrel, in his hungry to please his superiors, has destroyed everything.

They would move the girl now, he was sure of it. The professor would want to keep her location a secret. But where would they take her next, he wondered. It would be somewhere comfortable, where she would feel secure. But what places were left for her? What place could feel like home for a lonely, broken-hearted young woman?

He stood and picked up his black jacket from the ground. As he donned it, he spoke to Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. "Boys, gather Vileplume and Sneasel from the river. Time for a little road trip."


	12. Chapter 12- Partnership

The atmosphere around the laboratory had grown grave and still. The normal activity ensuing in the grounds behind the house were oddly silent due the earlier event. The Team Rocket grunts were arrested and what remained of their car was towed. Professor Oak kept a stern and serious attitude as he spoke with the police. Though he never said a word about it to anyone, he was angrier with himself than anyone for not guarding his property with better security.

Noah tried to comfort Violet, but left her alone at her request. She sat on her bed, door closed and window shaded. Teddi snuggled in her lap, crying from her wounds and bruises. She had never been in a battle before. She never stood a chance. The image of her dear friend being beaten and in pain ran through Violet's mind again and again. She never wanted to see it again. As for Bulbasaur, he was far better off, but the act of attempting an attack alone had drained him of his energy. He sat beside Violet with his head buried in her leg.

Violet herself was simply numb from the whole ordeal. What a horrible mess her life was turning into. Her father was gone, possibly for good. She had no mother. No place felt like home. Even her house back in Newbark Town would be strange to go to now. All of her happy memories of her and Val cooking together, doing jigsaw puzzles, and having movie marathons would be tainted if she ever entered that house again. She would still see them all, but the breaking glass would always burst through the kitchen. The Sneasel would trample over every puzzle piece. The Scyther's body would always be just a head's turn away from sitting on the couch. Try as she might, she would never escape the horrid sight of that corpse.

The room grew cold and she felt something draw near to her. She knew exactly what to expect, and prepared to tell Uryu that she didn't want to speak with him at the moment. But instead of hearing his words, she saw an apparition begin to form near the desk, the darkest corner of the room. He looked just the same as he had appeared in her dream, except his smoke seemed smaller and more contained. It was less alive, possibly because of the daylight.

He stared at her with his mouth open, as though he wanted to say something to her without using his thoughts. Violet said not a word, and so the two stared at each other for several moments. At last, Uryu closed his eyes and sighed sorrowfully.

_Please, please forgive me, Violet. I have failed._

It was Violet's turn to sigh. _Uryu, you hardly know me. I know you made a promise to my mother, but my safety shouldn't rule your life._

_ Believe me when I say that you are not an inconvenience. I cared very deeply for both your mother and your father. It is an honor for me to be the protector of Maria Lestrade's daughter. However, I have failed my charge._

_Uryu... it's fine. I'm okay_. She gave him a half-hearted smile, but she didn't succeed in fooling him or herself. _It's not your fault. You were still weak._

_ I should still have charged into battle!_ His smoke flared up in his quick bout of fury. If only my healing did not take up so much time and energy. _I could have stopped them from laying a single hand on you!_

A familiar feeling of sympathy stirred in Violet's chest. It was similar to the one she had felt when Professor Oak told her of Bulbasaur's heartbreak. Here was another Pokémon in need, but this one was different from Bulbasaur. She and Uryu shared many connections: he was her mother's Pokémon, he knew things about Violet's past that she had never even thought of, and then there was this mysterious psychic link of theirs... not even Uryu could explain that one. Violet wondered if, perhaps, Uryu would be best as a partner rather than a lurking guardian angel.

"Uryu," she spoke out lout, even though it was unnecessary. "What if I caught you?

The old ghost opened his eyes. He looked genuinely surprised.

_You mean, become my trainer?_

"Yeah. Well, sort of. I'm not a trainer, but Noah told me that Pokémon Center nurses can heal Pokémon much quicker than they could in the wild. They have this machine that allows them to recover from battle wounds and fatigue. I'm not sure how it works, exactly..." She trailed off as thoughts of Uryu rejecting her idea entered her mind. He had been free for years. Would he be willing to be confined in a PokéBall once again?

_Your offer is a sound one. Being your Pokémon, I would always be at your disposal when danger drew near. However_, he swayed in contemplation. _I have grown used to life of freedom. I will keep my promise regardless, but I do not wish to return to the life of a human's Pokémon._

"What if I met you halfway?" Violet suggested. Uryu raised what would have been an eyebrow in response. "I let you roam free at all times, but if anything like this happens again, and you get injured. I can put you in the PokéBall to be healed."

_Hmm..._

"It's just that... you've barged into my life saying that you're sworn to protect me. And I haven't shown it, but I'm grateful, I really am. This could be something I do for you."

Uryu thought it over some more. _Technology_ has_ improved since my days with Maria_. His swaying increased as his thought process continued. _Very well, but I have conditions._

"Okay."

_When we come to a time where you are safe and out of danger, I wish to be set free. I will never leave you completely, but I will no longer belong to anyone. Also, I would prefer if you only spoke to me through our connection and not through spoken word. And speak of me to no one, not even Noah or the professor._

_Why?_ She asked, obliging right away.

_I have my reasons. When I feel that the time is right, I will share them with you. You have my word on this_

_ Um, alright. Anything else?_

_ I will not partake in any recreational battle. My aim is to protect, and that is all I shall do._

Violet almost snorted at this. _No problem there!_ Although, she had to admit, she was slightly taken aback by how stern and business-like he had grown all of a sudden. She wondered if being a trainer's Pokémon wasn't as glamorous as everyone made it out to be.

Uryu said added no more to his conditions, so Violet continued. _So do we have a deal, partner?_

The ghost drifted forward as she waited for his answer. As he did so, he exposed himself to more sunlight, and Violet noticed his smoke shrank even more in the brighter atmosphere. His slow movements were almost eerie. Teddi watched him with curiosity, while Bulbasaur laid his head down and stared up at him suspiciously. Uryu was such an odd presence in that room. A creature of darkness surrounded by light and approaching a young woman with an inescapable malicious look on his face, a trait shared by all Gastlys. To any onlooker, the sight resembled that of a scene found in an old horror film. Though this was anything from a Hollywood production. Violet knew she was in over her head. She needed her mother's old friend.

_Please._ Even in her head, it seemed to be a whisper.

Uryu grinned amusingly. _Very well._

One week. Today marked one week. What a goddam nightmare.

The room in which Val Lestrade resided did not appear to be a prison, save for the thick bars on the windows and the surveillance camera positioned in the corner. The only furniture present was a twin-sized bed and one chair bolted to the floor so that one could sit by the window. It was complete with a bathroom (no door, of course), which only had a sink and a toilet. Showers were only allowed for good behavior- something Val rarely expressed to please his captors.

He sat upon the chair with his arms crossed and his eyes firmly fixed on the outside world. His thoughts consisted of what he had wondered every day for the past seven days: was Violet okay? Where was she? How could he escape so he could find her?

Above all else, he was determined to fulfill that last question. He had find a way to get out of this place, but how? Eyes both seen and unseen were on him at all times, and he had nothing to work with except the clothes on his back. Whenever food was brought to him, someone stayed behind to watch him eat and made sure he had not slipped any utensil into his pocket. Whenever one of the higher-ups came to visit, whether to taunt him or to inquire as to if he had changed his mind about giving them the information, he was always handcuffed to the chair. They were sparing no expense with him. He was far too important to be allowed to slip away. That was precisely why he knew they would never do him harm. Torture might cause him to "forget" everything from the trauma.

But Violet... she was expendable, and his weakest point. Val knew they were after her. One of the Rocket Executives Ariana had repeatedly informed him that Moran was hunting her down. He had tried to hide his fear, but the minute he was alone, he was unable to stay still. The thought of his little girl _here,_ in the hands of those monsters... it was horrifying. Every day he would glance over at the door in the fear that Moran might come bursting into the room donning a triumphant smile and dragging Violet behind him. Val knew that if the assassin succeeded in his task, he would comply and tell Giovanni's scientists everything they would need to finish the project. This had been decided on Day 3.

It was Day 7 now. It marked one damn week of living in this damn room.

The electric lock on the door whirred. Val had a visitor. He turned his head towards the entrance, preparing himself to have another tedious, tiring dialogue with one of the Executives. Imagine his surprise, when he saw Violet instead.

She was terrified, that much was evident, but the look on her face gave away the enormous relief she felt to see him again. Val stood and found his mouth had dropped open. Her appearance was such a bittersweet one. It was the greatest sight in the world, yet he wished she wasn't there.

Violet lunged forward into his open arms and buried her face into his chest. He hugged her close and kissed her forehead repeatedly. She was sobbing, and Val knew he wouldn't be too far behind her. He looked up at the door to see Ariana accompanied by another Executive, Archer. Their grins were snide, but he would deal with them later. Right now, only Violet mattered to him.

"Honey," he rested his hands on her shoulders as she wiped away her tears. "Are you hurt at all?"

"No, I'm okay." She sniffed. "Dad, I was so worried about you. I missed you so much."

Slowly with much viscous, Val's smile faded, and he took a deep, long breath. Damn those bastards.

He grabbed the girl by the hair and dragged her over to the door, ignoring her protests. He shoved her at the Executives with all the strength his fury could give him.

"Hey!" Ariana caught the girl. "Is that how you treat your own daughter?"

"That thing is not my daughter."

Archer's brow furrowed, and he opened his mouth to make a smart-ass comment, but thought better of it and snapped his fingers. At the command, the girl began to sway and her skin and clothes grew wavy. Her pigmentation turned to pink, and she shrank down until she was nothing but an angry, little Ditto.

Ariana stomped her foot. "We spent hours getting that transformation right!"

"How did you guess?" Archer asked with a slight hint of admiration in his voice.

Val narrowed his eyes at the pair. "In case both of you were unaware, Violet and I are not exactly your typical family. And should you sons-of-bitches known anything about the two of us, you would know that Violet never calls me 'Dad.'"

* * *

So calculus and physics exams hit me hard last week and put me way behind where I wanted to be with this story. Plus finals are coming up, so I'll have to devote more time to studies.

Thank you to all who have read thus far!


	13. Chapter 13- Moving On

After much debating and planning and fists being slammed into tables and Oak second-guessing his decision and Noah insisting it was too dangerous but going along with it anyway and Violet having little to no say in the matter... it was decided that she would travel with Noah incognito as a fellow trainer.

"You already have two Pokémon," Noah told her, "It's not much of a stretch for you to pass yourself off as a rookie trainer. Besides, people our age travel with Pokémon all the time, so we won't stick out. And Team Rocket will have a hard time finding you if you're constantly moving around."

But she wasn't so sure. It wasn't masquerading as a different person that made her nervous. She would be travelling around in an unfamiliar region with hardly any means of protecting herself (Uryu's help could only go so far), and there was a man out there whose job it was to hunt her down. Plus, he knew exactly what she looked like. When Violet reminded Oak and Noah of this, they reconfigured their plan.

Every precaution was to be made. Whenever the two travelers would enter a city, Violet would don a disguise. Oak ordered her special contact lenses that would mask the color of her eyes, and she would always wear something different from when they were on the road. Her alias would be something simple and easily forgettable- Ren Smith. Team Rocket didn't know who Noah was, so there was no need for him to take on a new name.

Their back-story was this: Noah and his cousin Ren were from the Johto region and were on their way to Fuchsia City to visit a relative. Since Noah was a trainer, he had decided to take part in the Indigo League along the way, and Ren was along for the ride.

"But what happens when we get to Fushia City?" Violet asked.

"Um..." Noah scratched his head. "Well, we can just change what city we're heading to as we go, I guess."

"Travelling to enough cities to earn eight badges for the league takes a long time," Oak projected. "By the time the two of you have circled all through Kanto, this whole mess will more than likely be sorted out."

Violet could only hope. She couldn't imagine living a life constantly running away from an invisible chaser.

It would be three days until Violet's contacts would come in the mail, so Noah took that time to prepare Violet for the journey ahead. First off was the list of provisions they would need to buy: two one-person tents, two thin blankets, a pot for boiling water, two cups with sporks, a serving spoon, a compass, a map, two water canteens, two flashlights, some personal items, and enough food to get them to Viridian City.

"No matches?" Violet questioned.

Noah grinned at this. "Quilava's all the lighter fluid I need."

Good walking shoes would be essential, so Violet bought a pair of hiking boots which she wore around the lab to break in. She was surprised, however, to discover that Noah was more comfortable travelling in his sandals.

"It lets my toes breathe easy."

"Whatever, hippie."

The two poured over the map of Kanto, marking the routes they would take, and estimating roughly how long. Noah recorded everything in a little notebook.

"Professor Oak said it's about a day's journey to Viridian City if you start early enough. Think you'll be able to do it?"

"I'm not sure," Violet admitted. "My doctors have always told me never to exert myself to avoid any more problems with my esophagus. If I don't take it easy, I could have another attack."

"You mean like the one that landed you in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"Yikes! Well then," Noah wrote himself a note and circled it several times. It read, "FOR ARCEUS' SAKE, TAKE IT EASY."

"We'll make it a two-day trip."

Professor Oak contributed further in the preparations by giving Violet six PokéBalls to help solidify her guise. Two were to be for Teddi and Bulbasaur, and Violet secretly decided to use one other for Uryu.

Before ultimately consenting to going on this journey, she had discussed it with him. He was almost as uncertain as she was about the plan of action.

_I would have to patrol your surrounding area constantly as you moved about_. Uryu said. _The effort would be tiring._

_ I'll have you healed at every Pokémon Center we come across, I promise._

_ This decision seems rash to me, and though I do not altogether approve of it, I shall aid you in your journey. You have my word._

_ Thank you._

On the eve of departure, Violet and Noah packed all their things. What couldn't fit in their own packs Noah put in a smaller bag for Poliwhirl to hull.

"He's a tough guy. He can handle it."

The two of them went over the final route on the map to Viridian City. The plan was to leave at ten in the morning, and Professor Oak would drive them to the edge of Pallet Town. He promised to keep watch until they were a mile out of town in case Team Rocket tried anything. They promised to call him the moment they reached Viridian City. Before entering the city, however, Violet would don her disguise, contacts and all.

The outfit in question was brought over by Delia Ketchum, the woman who had found Bulbasaur. It consisted of a light pink dress with a white cardigan to match. There were even black sandals that went with it. (As far as Violet knew, at least. She had no idea whether or not this was a "fashion taboo.") Although she did have one problem with the attire:

"We're supposed to be on our way to Fuchsia City," she whispered to Noah. "Who the hell travels in a dress?"

"We'll just say we're an eccentric family." He gave her a phony, I'm-totally-bullshitting smile.

That night, Violet lied in her bed with her arms resting beneath her head, and her eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling. Despite all of her apparent willingness to travel around the Kanto region with Noah, she was extremely nervous. She had never done anything physically exerting before. What if she had another attack while they were on the road? With no hospital around, what would happen? She had explained everything to Noah about her condition and how she had to take a daily pill and the inhaler twice per day (or twice every hour in the case of an attack). Even if she had an episode and he was able to help her, would she be able to make it to the next town? They were going to have to really, really take it easy.

On top of that, what if their theory was wrong? What if Moran found them? Even with Uryu watching her back, would she be able to defend herself without Oak to step in?

She rolled over and put her hand on Teddi, who was asleep next to her. She thought of when the Team Rocket grunts attacked her. All those bruises and wounds... Teddi knew she didn't have a chance of even putting a scratch on those Pokémon, but she had leapt in anyway. The devotion had just about taken Violet by surprise, that even a pet Pokémon would fight for its owner like that. All the same, she never wanted Teddi to battle again. She couldn't watch her friend get beaten to a pulp again. She just couldn't.

Next to Teddi lied Bulbasaur. His own wound was healing miraculously, but Professor Oak said it would be another week until it would scar completely. "Until then," Oak's word's echoed in Violet's head, "he is not to evolve. He should be able to do some decent fighting now, but if he evolves that area could easily mutate. Be careful."

To Violet, the warning seemed pretty empty. What fighting? Violet wasn't a trainer, and she never planned on becoming one. She was just going to masquerade as one, that's all. Besides, Uryu seemed to be pretty powerful. He would be enough to get her out of a scrape, wouldn't he? From what Noah told her, psychic Pokémon could accomplish just about damn near anything, as long as it wasn't up against a dark type Pokémon.

She still didn't understand how that type advantage worked.

Violet turned her attention to Uryu himself, who had taken to sleeping in the darkest corner of her bedroom. It dawned on her that, technically speaking, he was her Pokémon now. She wondered if that would change anything between them. She didn't see him as anything to command or send into battle. She just wanted him to be there because he made her feel safe... which was probably the only reason why she felt comfortable speaking telekinetically with a ghost.

Violet blinked. She was messed up.


	14. Chapter 14- On the Road

They had been walking for six hours, and Violet was exhausted. She had asked to take breaks once an hour in order to catch her breath, and each had lasted about ten minutes. Her water bottle had been drained and replenished twice. At first, Noah offered for Poliwhirl to fill it up with his own water, but the thought made Violet's stomach turn, and despite Noah's insistence on how safe it was, she took her chances with the close streams.

Noah, for his part, was perfectly fine. Then again, this was his second time around on this whole backpacking thing, plus he mentioned playing basketball back in school.

Violet had let Teddi walk with them for a while at the beginning of their journey, but after two hours, the little one was at her end, so she was cast back into the PokéBall. Bulbasaur, along with Noah's other Pokémon, were only let out during breaks so they could get some fresh air.

Uryu kept his distance, and Violet never saw him once. But the two of them kept constant connection, and checked up on each other. The journey so far was hardly any taxing for the ghost Pokémon, being about to float and all. Thought he did admit, he would have preferred to be travelling at night, when he was at his strongest. He told Violet how he was keeping to the shadows, and how he accidentally scarred the living daylights out of a pair of Ratatta.

My appearance does not always bring about joyous reactions, he said. Violet couldn't help but giggle, which made Noah ask what was so funny.

"Uh... I saw a couple Pidgeys chasing each other. It was... cute." This satisfied him, and Violet sighed in relief. She would have to be careful not to let on about Uryu. She had promised not to tell anyone about his existence, and while she didn't know of his reasons, she was determined to keep that promise.

He did vow to save her life, if need be, after all.

The place where they had stopped to rest was close to a wider river than they had come across previously, so it was decided they would take an extra long break before heading out. Violet took the opportunity to refill her canteen and eat a granola bar from her food pack. When Bulbasaur saw the river, he rushed right to the water bank to soak his feet. He sighed long and deep, as though the water from the stream had some sort of healing powers.

"That's not a bad idea there, buddy." Violet took off her shoes and socks and followed Bulbasaur's suit. The Pokémon had the right idea! The water was cold to the point of numbing, but nothing could feel better on her tired feet. She leaned back on her hands and lifted her face towards the sun. The day was a beautiful one. Not a cloud in the sky with a slight breeze. She closed her eyes and pictured Val sitting next to her. He would love this. The outdoors was like a second home to him. She could picture him clearly, sitting next to her with his fishing rod in one hand and a beer in the other.

It amazed her that her father, a warm man with such simple enjoyments, was once a scientist working for a criminal organization. She wondered how free he must have felt after finally ridding him of his old colleagues. She couldn't put her finger on why, but somehow she knew that fishing on a river bank with his daughter was much more fulfilling than anything he could have accomplished in that laboratory.

In her mind, he was already there by her side. No more Team Rocket, no running around and hiding, no ghost that constantly spawns mysteries, just her and Val, like it has always been. She swayed to her right, imagining herself resting her head on his arm.

To her surprise, she did hit something.

Her eyes snapped open. All in an instant, she believed that she had brought Val back with her wishes and reminiscence alone. But alas, she had only leaned against Noah. She jumped away. When did he get there?!

"S-sorry!" She could feel how wide her eyes were. "I didn't see you there!"

"Don't worry about it." Noah splashed his feet in the water. "This is nice."

Violet nodded in agreement. It was nice to just sit and think. Still, she looked away in disappointment that she had not suddenly seen her father next to her, as ridiculous as the thought was. But she could hope, couldn't she?

The group continued on their way feeling refreshed and fairly rested. Violet had made sure to use her inhaler before they took off, just in case the effort would be too much.

They walked along in silence for the most part, but once in a while Noah would strike up some conversation with her, usually about the Pokémon they would likely see in the area or about his home life. Apparently, he had a younger sister and an older brother, who was a school teacher in Azalea Town. He said Professor Oak was a good friend of his parents, thus was the reason for him to stay there for the summer. He mentioned needing to call them when they reached Viridian City.

She noticed that he never asked her about her own family, like he was deliberately avoiding it so not to hurt her feelings again. She would interject about her life in Newbark Town occasionally, but didn't say much. She found that there wasn't much to say about it, really. She read a lot of books, did a lot of studying, and worked in the garden... a lot. Thinking about it, she wondered if her life seemed boring to Noah. After all, he seemed to have done it all: Pokémon trainer, captain of the basketball team, went through two girlfriends, was active in his local church, and had performed more community service than he could remember. He was a regular marvel citizen.

"You know, you never told me why you quite the Johto League," Violet interjected.

"Oh! Yeah, um..." Noah scratched the back of his neck. "I'll tell you later."

"Oh, okay." She wondered what had happened. He always seemed to go quiet whenever the subject was brought up. He didn't say anything else afterwards, so Violet turned her thoughts to Uryu, literally.

How are you holding up? She asked.

Very well. There is no need to worry about my stamina. This is a simple walk in the park for me.

Where are you? I haven't seen you all day.

I am not far away. I have been keeping parallel with your path this whole time.

He said nothing more, but Violet was in an unusual mood to talk with someone. Maybe it was the constant walking that was getting to her.

_Hey Uryu, can I ask you something?_

_Ask away._

_You said you're about a hundred fifty years old, right?_

_Correct._

_Why is it you've never evolved? I mean, after a while, doesn't it just happen naturally?_

_I thought you did not have much knowledge about Pokémon._

_I know some._

There was silence from his end for a moment, and Violet made a little joke in her head about losing service.

_I have my reasons, and I shall tell you in due time. Now does not feel right._

Violet almost fell over with frustration. She was beginning to get sick of this repetition. Hey Uryu, why don't you want anyone to know you exist? I have my reasons. Oh, okay. Hey Noah, why did you quit the Johto League? I have my reasons. Um... okay. Hey Uryu, why didn't you ever evolve? I have my reasons. All she wanted to do was make small talk. Couldn't anyone give her a freaking straight answer?!

Maybe it would be better if she just stopped attempting to be friendly.

* * *

So this is an interesting point of time. This chapter marks the end of Act I, NaNoWriMo is just about over, and final exams are just around the corner. It's going to be difficult to find time to write for the next couple weeks, so don't expect very many updates until the middle of December.


End file.
